Grimoire
by Plovercrest
Summary: Grimoire, buku berisi kumpulan sihir yang menopang napas seluruh keluarga Ackerman, hingga pada akhirnya direbut oleh mereka yang ingin mendapatkan apa yang menjadi miliknya.
1. Chapter 1

**Grimoire**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Levi and Mikasa Ackerman with Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart**

 **Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama**

 **WARNING: OOC, AU, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **Mikasa**

 **.**

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan lebih cepat ketika merasakan rintik-rintik air mulai memukuli kulitku. Sejujurnya aku bisa memanfaatkan jam-jam terakhir liburan musim panasku di asrama, sambil mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasha di kamar kami. Tapi, gara-gara telepon heboh dari ibuku soal pesta pertunangan kakakku, mau tidak mau aku harus kembali ke rumah untuk hadir di sana. Hujan agaknya musuh baruku sekarang, kami tidak benar-benar akrab bahkan jika tubuhku harus panas dan kerontang. Bukannya aku benar-benar benci, terkadang menikmati rintik hujan memukul-mukul jendela dengan lembut itu merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Omong-omong, tugasnya cukup berat, sehingga waktu sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit saat ibu meneleponku untuk segera pulang. Aku bahkan belum berada seperempat dari setengah jalan menuju rumahku.

Air yang tumpah semakin mengirimkan gelenyar cemas ke sekujur tubuhku, terutama saat klakson mobil berdengung marah di belakang. Aku menelan ludah gugup seraya membelokkan setir dekat pinggir trotoar. Mobil _fuschia_ gelap itu segera melesat di sayap kananku, berteriak sesuatu seperti, "Orang aneh!" menembus hujan.

Aku memberinya pelototan mata tepat di belakang kap sedan tersebut.

Sambil melakukan itu, aku sudah terlalu terlambat untuk banting setir ketika roda depanku melesak ke dalam lubang seukuran ngarai. Aku mengerem mendadak, yang juga baru aku sadari dengan terlambat kalau hal itu bukan tindakan yang cermat. Berjuang untuk tetap berada di atas sepedaku, aku menyetir dengan tidak terkontrol ke atas trotoar. Menabrak sesuatu yang aku rasa adalah tubuh kokoh manusia.

Aku jatuh menimpanya.

"Oh! Aku benar-benar—"

"Seharusnya kau tahu di mana harus mendarat."

Kata-kata itu menimbulkan ketidakadilan yang menampar wajahku sehingga entah bagaimana aku membalasnya lebih nyelekit. "Dan kau seharusnya sadar di mana kau sedang _berdiri_."

Orang itu—lelaki itu—menggeser di bawah kedua lengannya, dan aku baru menyadari kalau tubuhku dari tadi masih berada di atasnya. Saat bergegas bangkit, aku bisa merasakan nyeri serupa di kedua tempurung lutut serta pangkal sikuku. Ah, ini tidak bagus. Setang kanan sepedaku bengkok karena tertubruk aspal.

Aku melirik si lelaki mengusir kerikil serta air dari belakang tubuhnya sambil meringis. Sembunyi-sembunyi berjalan ke sisi lain, aku mencoba untuk memutar setang sepedaku yang jadi keruh.

"Sini," tawarnya, menghampiriku. Kami sama-sama menekannya ke sisi yang berlawanan, dan detik itu juga aku rasa roda belakangnya baru menginjak ujung sepatunya karena lelaki itu mengembuskan napas yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf," ujarku, kali ini sungguh-sungguh sambil berusaha menjaga untuk tidak merona. Dia mengedikkan kepala. Aku berterima kasih pada suasana gelap yang berhasil menyembunyikan wajahku. Gir pedalnya mengendur, dan entah bagaimana aku dapat firasat kalau benda ini sudah tidak mungkin bisa dikendarai lagi. Lelaki yang baru kutabrak itu memilih untuk diam sembari memegang bagian belakang sepedaku.

"Baiklah, biar kulihat sejauh mana aku bisa membantumu."

Ada keraguan sejenak untuk tetap menahannya di sini karena barangkali dia laki-laki pebisnis yang punya urusan mendesak seperti menghadiri rapat, menandatangani proposal, atau apalah.

Alih-alih, kami terus berjalan dalam diam menuju rumahku.

* * *

Lampu neon oranye menjumpai penglihatanku saat kami menapaki halaman depan. Ayah biasanya tidak suka kalau aku mengotori halamannya, tapi toh dia tidak akan pernah pulang, dan mengambil jalan setapak itu merepotkan karena kami harus memutari jeruji pagar lagi. Aku bertindak cepat dengan menginjak rerumputan tanpa pikir panjang.

Tidak kusangka lumpur yang sudah terlanjur menjadi kerak bandel melapisi beberapa bagian kaus serta celana pendekku, lebih tepatnya, siapa yang akan menyangka kalau di pengujung musim panas bakal turun hujan. Aku mendesah ketika melihat jendela rumah dengan lampu hangat menyala dari dalam. Apa yang akan disemburkan Annie kalau melihat adiknya datang memakai pakaian tidak pantas sebagai tamu pesta. Membayangkannya lebih mengerikan dibandingkan mengetahui kalau kau baru saja menabrak seorang pria asing dengan sepeda dan menindihnya serta merta.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mengingat pria ini masih menjadi bayanganku sejak tadi.

"Terima kasih kau—"

Wajah tirus itu sudah melemparku satu alis naik dengan cengiran khas yang selalu ingin kutiru di depan cermin, tetapi berakhir gagal. Rambut basahnya membuat poni-poni hitam itu tidak gagal menyelimuti separuh wajahnya yang mengilap karena hujan. Mata kelabunya tak disangka jadi berkelap-kelip ketika terang-terangan memandangku.

"Lama tak jumpa, Mikasa. Siapa yang menyangka kalau kau jadi ceroboh?"

Tanganku membuat garukan percuma pada kotoran di sepanjang kulitku. Susah payah aku meneguk ludah. _Siapa yang menyangka kau bisa tetap seksi?_

Hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan adalah balas nyengir payah, dan mendadak aku bisa mendengar gema tawa menghina Annie kalau dia melihatku dalam keadaan kalut ini. "Hei, Levi."

(*)(*)(*)

"Kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan, selalu seperti itu."

Levi mengamatiku melepas _sneaker_ , kemudian dia duduk di sampingku, di tangga serambi. "Aku meminta orang-orang rumah untuk tidak memberitahumu kalau aku akan pulang dan datang ke pesta Annie—"

"Bagaimana dengan pesan-pesan elektronikku?" tanyaku, memutar bola mata sebelum menghadapnya. Air muka Levi jadi kelewat canggung.

"O-ke, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengecek pesan masuk. Serius, Mikasa, di Boston sangat memakan waktuku."

"Aku khawatir, kau seharusnya tahu itu," sahutku, melempar tangan ke udara sambil beranjak berdiri sebelum kemurkaan Annie berubah menjadi sesuatu yang akan melahirkan tragedi.

Levi sudah pergi sekitar lima bulan keluar kota untuk keperluan perusahaan otomotifnya, tempat di mana dia bekerja jadi asisten CEO. Mengingat dia memegang jabatan yang cukup penting, tidak heran kalau dia sering diminta kepala manajernya untuk jadi pengawal setiap ada rapat penting yang diadakan. Levi pergi tepat bulan Desember lalu, lantas aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun serta Natal bersamanya, jadi hal terakhir yang kulakukan adalah mengiriminya pesan elektronik. Dan, dia segera membalasnya dua hari kemudian dengan paket berisi syal merah langsung dari Boston. Tulisan tangannya di dalam paket itu membuat hatiku hangat kala musim dingin berlangsung panjang bulan Desember.

Aku tidak pernah absen memakainya, pengecualian untuk musim panas. Memakainya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Sebelum pergi, Levi memang sudah berjanji untuk saling berkirim surat elektronik—aku hampir tidak bisa melewatkan satu detik saja sebelum memeriksa pesan masuk di komputer jinjingku. Awalnya Levi memang masih punya waktu untuk membalas semuanya, kemudian di akhir pekan aku tidak melihat ada pesan masuk darinya lagi. Lama-lama aku menyerah, dan pada akhirnya beralih untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahku.

"Ayolah, Mikasa." Levi ikut beranjak. Saat aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu, pun dia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tidak, tunggu. Beritahu saja kalau kau sudah pulang, aku harus ganti baju," kataku cepat sembari membuka pintu. Sejurus kemudian aku melihat ibu muncul di depan hidung, seolah-olah dia baru dipanggil keluar dari peti. Wajahnya berupa campuran dari khawatir dan kerut.

"Oh, Mikasa," katanya, kelihatannnya baru dalam perjalanan ke lantai dua namun terhenti karena kedatangan seorang anak bungsunya; aku mengedikkan bahu. Di detik kemudian aku merasakan gerakan Levi menutup pintu di belakang kami. Nyaris tak ada suara.

"Selamat sore, Carla, bolehkah aku?" Kulirik Levi mengarahkan tangannya ke arah aula keluarga, di mana rima lembut tengah bernyanyi. Siluet Annie bisa kulihat di sana, tapi aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan sebelum kakakku sadar.

Ibuku mengangguk. Dia mengembuskan napas letih ketika Levi meninggalkan kami berdua saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah bertemu dengan Levi. Dia bilang dia akan memberimu kejutan di sini."

"Ya, aku semacam menabraknya dengan sepeda."

Ibuku mengernyitkan dahi, tapi sejurus kemudian setelah mengesampingkan fakta itu, dia pulih lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. "Bagaimana tugas-tugas sekolahmu?"

"Semua baik-baik saja," jawabku, balas menatap mata cokelatnya yang kelihatan lelah. Sudah seminggu ini semenjak aku tinggal di rumah dan bukannya di asrama, aku mendengar ibu terus bercekcok dengan Annie perkara pesta pertunangannya. Pria yang cukup beruntung—atau barangkali kusebut miris—ini bernama Eren. Dia rupanya adalah rekan kerja Levi di kantor.

Aku lupa bagaimana Annie mengenalnya, tapi dia jelas-jelas sudah merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ibu sangat murka ketika tahu kalau calon tunangan kakakku bukan berasal dari garis panjang keturunan penyihir. Kalau aku tidak salah, kemurkaannya merupakan hal yang rasional mengingat laki-laki yang dinikahi ibu adalah orang biasa. Ayah pergi setelah dia tahu identitas ibuku yang sebenarnya. Saat itu aku masih berusia sekitar delapan tahun dan tidak mengerti apa-apa soal penyihir.

Setidaknya sekarang aku cukup mengerti apa yang ibu rasakan.

"Sudah memberi selamat kepada kakakmu?"

"Aku baru sampai," kataku mengingatkan. Sebagai tambahan, kerut-kerut di bawah lingkar matanya juga karena ibu selalu menghabiskan malam dengan merenung.

Aku melihatnya belakangan ini sampai berpikir berapa lama lagi ibuku akan bertahan dari tidak memukul dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus ganti baju setelah itu aku akan menyusul."

Ibu beringsut menggeser dari tempatnya, membiarkanku naik ke lantai dua tempat di mana kamarku berada.

Alih-alih melakukannya, aku masuk ke Ruang Galeri. Aku menamainya sendiri setelah menyimpan seluruh gambar serta lukisanku di ruangan yang dulunya adalah gudang ini. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan siapa pun untuk masuk, bahkan ibuku. Mereka hanya tahu aku punya Ruang Galeri tetapi tidak pernah melihat seperti apa isinya. Aku punya hak penuh untuk mengurus dan menata ruangan ini. Sebagai tambahan, aku menggunakan kuncinya jadi liontin kalungku.

Aku menutup pintu untuk tersenyum memindai pada setiap lembar kertas yang digantung di langit-langit seperti lampion. Sementara untuk lukisan kanvas, aku memajangnya berjejer di sepanjang tembok. Aku punya caraku sendiri untuk mengatur semuanya.

Saat itu aku tiba pada gambar gadis bersurai merah yang panjang dan ikal, wajahnya tiga perempat melirikku. Dia mendekap buku besar berwarna cokelat burgundi di dalam lengannya.

Annie bilang kalau yang satu ini memesona. Aku tidak pernah tahu dia suka dan/atau mengerti tentang seni. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeja aliran Konstruktivisme dengan benar. Tapi, Annie adalah kakakku. Aku menghargai setiap pujian kecil yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Sambil berjalan, aku mengamati lukisan Levi yang kubuat sendiri dengan bantuan pensil arang. Dia tidak sadar kalau aku sembunyi-sembunyi mengamati serta menjadikannya model karyaku. Mengingat masa-masa sebelum dia menjadi sesibuk ini membuatku merasa nyaman.

Ketukan lembut di pintu membuatku menoleh.

"Siapa?" tanyaku, menelengkan kepala di pintu. Desahan malas terdengar dari ujung sana, dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku sempat berharap.

"Ini aku," Annie menjawab tegas, seolah-olah aku terus mengeluh. Dan, entah bagaimana aku mendapat bayangan kalau dia tengah memutar bola matanya yang sejernih batu safir.

Aku membuka pintu untuk keluar dan mengalungkan kembali kunci dari kuningan itu. Annie mundur selangkah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak melihat kau datang. Levi bilang kau pulang bersamanya."

"Memang," jawabku, mengedikkan bahu. Annie, di antara reruntuhan puing, cat-cat tembok yang mengelupas, selalu bisa tampil menawan. Wajah seputih lilinnya tak dapat disangkal cantik, orang yang tidak memerlukan rias wajah dan barangkali selamanya tidak akan pernah. Suara _falsetto_ semanis madunya tidak pernah gagal untuk merangkul isi kepala seseorang—mereka bisa menurut bahkan jika kakakku memintanya untuk terjun ke Segitiga Bermuda. Aku mengakuinya, bahkan walaupun bagian kecil hatiku merengek-rengek menyanggah, Annie selalu bisa tampak memesona dalam situasi apa pun.

Aku merasa dekil hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Kau juga tidak akan memerlukanku di bawah sana."

Annie merengut. Bibir yang dilapisi _lipgloss_ warna _pink_ pupus itu sudah terbuka untuk melempariku kalimat-kalimat keji. Dia berhasil bertahan pada batas wajar. "Bukan seperti itu caramu berbicara dengan saudara."

Sepertinya Annie berhasil mengabaikan batuk kecilku yang menusuk hati. Ini bukan salah ibu, bukan juga karena Annie. Kami sudah lama renggang, seperti di mana kau beranjak dewasa bersamaan dengan saudaramu, dan jurang sebesar ngarai itu sudah tercipta otomatis di antara kalian. Mau tidak mau aku terbiasa dengannya.

"Apa yang membuat ibu jadi seperti itu? Dia seharusnya bisa lebih ceria hari ini karena, kau tahu, ini hari paling bersejarah untuk keluarga kita."

Annie tercenung di tempatnya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menelusurkan jari pada cincin perak di telunjuknya. Aku berhenti tidak lebih dari lima meter jauhnya, bersandar di dinding.

"Ibu barangkali belum memberitahu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah membuang kemampuanku sebagai penyihir, sekarang aku hanya seperti orang-orang normal pada umumnya, yang biasa kau temui di supermarket atau tempat _laundry_."

Aku melotot. "Demi semua bintang di langit, sihir tolol macam apa yang bersarang di kepalamu sampai-sampai kau bisa berpikir untuk melakukan hal semacam itu?"

Kakakku balas menjawab, tapi lebih tenang daripada yang aku lakukan—tetap menjaga agar roman wajahnya tidak tergelincir—seakan dia terlalu sulit untuk mengerti betapa serius situasi ini. "Eren tidak tahu kalau aku seorang penyihir. Hubungan kami akan baik-baik saja karena aku tidak memalsukan identitas seperti yang ibu lakukan."

Aku tidak heran kalau ibu akan marah atau menangis mendengar keputusan konyol ini.

Membuang kemampuan sama saja seperti Annie memutuskan untuk bergaul dengan anak ayam.

"Kapan kau membuangnya?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu," jawab wanita pirang itu, iris birunya yang dipagari bulu mata lentik tetap memandangku kalem. "Lebih tepatnya bukan dibuang, tapi aku _menyimpannya_."

"Di mana—" Sebelum aku sempat bertanya lebih jauh, derap kaki seseorang menghentikan kami. Levi mendongak dengan wajah bingung. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaus polos warna batu karang.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" dia bertanya agak skeptis, melirikku kemudian kembali kepada Annie. "Sebenarnya aku kemari karena Carla memintaku untuk memanggilmu, Annie. Dia ingin bicara denganmu di bawah," terangnya sembari menunjuk lewat bordes. Aku meliriknya menatapku lagi, seolah-olah membisikkan kalau dirinya sangat menyesal. Dan segera mungkin aku menghentikan kontak mata tolol ini.

"Tentu," sahut Annie, mendadak lehernya menegang. Dia berputar anggun menuju tangga, gaun hijau meraknya berkibar lembut di atas lutut, melempar debu dan kotoran ke depan wajahku. Hak sepatunya berkeletak di setiap anak tangga, lenyap beberapa detik kemudian tanpa aku sadari. Aku mendesah dan bergegas ke kamarku juga.

"Kau masih marah?" Levi bertanya hati-hati sambil dengan ringan melempar tubuh kecilnya di atas ranjangku. Sebagai pacar sekaligus penyihir pula, dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang akrab denganku sejak kami masih kecil. Malangnya, orangtua Levi meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika hendak berangkat ke Canberra. Saat itu Levi sudah cukup dewasa untuk bekerja sambilan sehingga dia punya alasan rasional kenapa dia menolak untuk tinggal bersama keluarga kami ketika ibuku menawarkan. Tapi—aku lebih mengenalnya dibanding siapa pun— aku tahu Levi menolak tawaran tersebut semata-mata karena dia tidak mau berutang. Sama sepertiku.

"Tidak," jawabku, membuka lemari untuk mengambil kaus warna hitam yang kekecilan serta celana panjang merah favoritku untuk malam yang dingin. Aku meliriknya lewat cermin rias. Ini bukan yang pertama kali kami pernah bercekcok.

"Serius?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu saat aku berjalan ke belakang tirai untuk mengganti baju.

"Ya, aku tidak mungkin merajuk gara-gara kau tidak membalas pesan-pesanku. Ada hal yang lebih serius untuk didiskusikan," sahutku seraya melayangkan baju kotor itu ke dalam keranjang di sudut ruangan. Aku beranjak keluar untuk mendapati Levi berbicara enteng lagi.

"Seperti, kenapa kau menabrakku dengan sepeda hari ini?" Dia masih sibuk memandangi langit-langit kamar. Aku meraih bantal dekat kepala ranjang dan menumbuknya tepat di wajah. Levi menyingkirkan benda itu dari wajahnya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau Annie sudah melenyapkan kekuatan sihirnya?" Aku duduk di atas kursi dekat meja nakas, meneliti setiap guratan-guratan pensil yang kutulis di sana susah payah ketika aku masih kecil. Samar-samar aku mampu membaca salah satu tulisannya; 'Annie menyebalkan'. Levi masih tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai aku rasa pertanyaan itu hanya menguap di udara.

"Keberatan untuk mengulangnya sekali lagi?" tanyanya dengan bodoh.

Aku berdeham. Tanpa pikir panjang melayangkan lenganku di udara, dan sekali lagi sebuah bantal usang menolak gravitasi dan terbang untuk meninju wajahnya. Levi menyingkir sebelum aku benar-benar menyerangnya dengan apa saja yang ada di ruangan ini. "Kenapa aku lupa kalau kau bisa jadi menyebalkan?" tanyanya sembari memicingkan mata, mencoba menggeserkan kepalanya sesegera mungkin menghindar dari kotak sepatu kosong yang kutarik dari kolong ranjang. Benda itu mendarat dengan menghantam tembok terlebih dahulu. "Untuk pertanyaanmu, tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Kapan dan mengapa?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu. Yah, kau tahu, agar tidak menimbulkan konflik pada calon rumah tangganya."

"Hebat."

"Itu konyol."

Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana Levi bisa bereaksi seminimal mungkin terhadap berita macam ini. Jika dia pernah bersumpah seperti, 'luar biasa' atau 'astaga', semuanya dilontarkan dengan datar dan mendadak tidak lagi menimbulkan ketegangan yang seharusnya muncul pada sirkumstansi tertentu.

"Aku kenal baik Eren. Dia bukan laki-laki sinting yang akan membatalkan pertunangannya hanya karena wanita yang dia cintai adalah penyihir. Selama dia tahu kalau itu akan berakhir bahagia, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Annie sudah membulatkan keputusannya, Levi," kataku, mengingatkan seolah-olah dia telah melupakan hal sekecil itu. "Dan lagi, ini bukan kisah manis-tapi-tragis Romeo dan Juliet."

"Kau benar," Levi beranjak duduk menyilangkan kedua tungkai. "Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Mereka punya kisahnya sendiri untuk ditulis. Begitu pula dengan kita."

Aku berputar di atas kursiku menghadap ke sisi ranjang, suara-suara gembira terdengar menggema dari luar.

"Aku khawatir bukan hanya mereka yang menulis kisah itu."

(*)(*)(*)

Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir singkat, yang berarti aku harus kembali ke sekolah untuk tahun senior. Aku cukup mampu untuk berbaur di antara orang-orang yang tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Tetapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjadi mereka, menjadi _salah satu_ dari mereka. Malam itu aku terjaga dengan dua gelas kopi, mengetuk-ngetuk pensil mekanik di atas meja belajarku sambil berjuang keras untuk mengingat apa saja tentang pelajaran ekosistem makhluk hidup. Levi sudah terlelap pulas memunggungiku, dan ketika aku melihat bahwa jarum pendek di arloji mengarah ke angka dua romawi, aku cukup menyerah dengan usaha membacaku.

"Mikasa, bagaimana liburanmu?"

Sasha, teman satu kamar asramaku bertanya. Aku melesakkan diri ke dalam kumpulan bantal yang kususun jadi bentengku sendiri. Gadis dikuncir satu itu tengah memainkan pulpennya bak dirigen.

Aku kembali memutar memoriku belakangan ini setelah mendeklarasikan liburan musim panas kepada seluruh anggota keluargaku. Apa yang aku harapkan matang-matang kalau pulang ke rumah? Anak-anak seusiaku bisa mendapatkan liburan ke mancanegara mereka dengan menyenangkan, dan yang aku temukan saat itu hanya ibuku tengah meracik ramuan dari dedaunan untuk wanita-wanita desa yang datang tertatih-tatih ke belakang pintu rumah kami, memohon sesuatu untuk digelincirkan ke dalam minuman-minuman yang akan membuat mereka menarik perhatian para bujangan di kota.

Aku segera mengurung diri di kamar, mengabaikan Annie atau segala hiruk pikuk lainnya di sekeliling, menggambar sesuatu seperti lumut busuk di atas kertas ulangan.

Aku bangga untuk mengakui kalau agaknya aku kekanak-kanakan hari itu.

"Buruk sekali," jawabku jujur, memainkan ujung benang-benang kusut yang mencuat dari pangkal syal merahku. Sasha menjepretkan gelang karetnya ke sudut ruangan. Aku melihat benda itu mendarat di atas katalog-katalog universitas yang harus kukunjungi. Universitas New York adalah pilihan paling atas. Namun kemudian, aku ingat kalau ayahku jadi salah satu profesor di sana. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa dia masih menggeluti gelarnya.

"Seperti apa?"

Aku mengerling ke lemari, kemudian ke cermin rias yang kami tempatkan dekat pintu. Aku ingat dulu rambutku panjang, tapi karena aku merasa gerah, aku memutuskan untuk memotongnya pendek sebatas leher.

"Begini, Sasha, aku perlu waktu di mana aku tidak mesti melihat ibuku yang sedang dalam kondisi tertekan. Dia bisa marah ke siapa saja seperti maniak," terangku, berusaha untuk tidak menjelaskan kenapa. Kehidupan penyihir dan kehidupan sosialku adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar terpisah, atau bahkan jika mungkin, aku mengesampingkan kehidupan penyihirku jika tengah berbaur. Aku melakukannya memang karena harus. "Yah, jadi akan lebih baik kalau sesekali aku tidak pulang ke rumah saat libur dan mencoba untuk menginap di rumah seseorang."

"Dan mengebut gila-gilaan di jalan."

Sasha mengingatkanku tentang kejahilan para remaja seperti kami. Maksudku, pernah suatu malam anak-anak cowok memberi kami tumpangan gratis ke sebuah kelab—aku tidak menyangka membuat KTP palsu bisa sangat berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Sasha sekitar mentraktirku dua-tiga gelas bir sampai-sampai kepalaku berkabut, dan walaupun aku sudah menolak, aku entah bagaimana tetap tergoda untuk meneguknya sampai perutku hanya diisi air. Kami pulang terlalu larut, dan berakhir dengan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pemilik asrama.

Levi tidak terkesan mendengar pengakuanku.

Aku beranjak berdiri, meraih ponselku dan mengecek jam. Penghuni asrama ditekankan untuk jangan keluar lagi setelah pukul sembilan malam. Aku masih punya kurang lebih lima jam sebelum kesalahan yang sama terulang lagi.

"Aku harus keluar," kataku, merenggut kardigan yang digantung di belakang pintu. Sasha berdiri dari tepi ranjangnya.

"Ke mana?"

"Tempat kakakku bekerja."

(*)(*)(*)

Annie memegang kendali penuh untuk butiknya dekat pinggiran kota. Aku tidak jarang menggantikannya jaga toko di sana, hitung-hitung menambah uang sakuku selama tinggal berpisah dari keluarga. Tapi, kali ini aku datang ke sana bukan karena alasan itu.

Ketika membuka pintu kaca transparan yang diiringi bel kecil, aku melihat Annie tengah berbincang dengan seorang pelanggan laki-laki. Rambutnya pendek berwarna kuning pasir, nyaris menyerupai milik kakakku. Kenyataannya hari ini tidak terlalu padat konsumen, ruangan yang dilapisi keramik _linoleum_ ini nyaris diisi hanya tiga orang saja.

Di tengah-tengah perbincangannya yang redam itu, Annie berhasil menemukan jalan untuk melirik melewati bahu bidang lelaki itu. Dia memandangku serta tersenyum tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Mikasa, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" sambutnya terlalu nyaring. Lelaki itu turut berputar, di detik kemudian mengangguk sembari melempar senyum simpul. Senyum yang terlalu kaku jika boleh kubilang begitu.

Aku balas mengangguk. "Apa kau punya pelanggan lagi? Kita perlu bicara," tembakku blak-blakan.

"Kita bisa bicara di sini."

Aku menahan bibirku dari tidak melempar kalimat lagi. Dan, sebisa mungkin aku harap wajahku berkata, _Kita perlu bicara artinya tidak ada orang ketiga yang menguping._ Tapi kemudian kenyataan itu melebur jadi sesuatu yang tidak tersisa ketika si pria kokoh sekali lagi mengangkat alis untuk menarik perhatianku. Mau tidak mau aku meladeninya.

"Kau pasti Miss Leonhart."

"Mikasa saja, sebetulnya," jawabku lincah, membalas jabat tangan erat darinya. Telapak tangannya yang besar membungkus tanganku sedemikian rupa, dan sejujurnya agak lembap. Jadi, setelah kami selesai bertata-krama, aku pelan-pelan mengelap permukaan telapak tanganku ke celana jins. Annie menangkap gerakan itu, kemudian matanya melotot keluar seperti elang serta memperingatkan tajam bahwa itu bukan tindakan yang sopan di depan pelanggan dan/atau orang asing. Aku tidak terlalu gemar untuk memberitahu kepada dunia tentang nama belakangku. Seharusnya, seperti yang orang-orang awam lakukan, otomatis aku menurunkan nama Leonhart dari keluarga ayahku, namun semenjak insiden itu aku diam-diam menggantinya kembali jadi Ackerman dari nama ibuku.

Nama Ackerman sudah dipakai hampir beberapa generasi, bermula dari nenekku yang punya kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan bola-bola api dari tangannya, atau setidaknya begitu yang kudengar dari ibu setiap dia bercerita menggebu-gebu soal nenek kami yang pernah menyandang gelar penyihir paling kuat dalam sejarah keluarga Ackerman—cerita itu tidak lebih dari sekadar dongeng buatku. Marga Ackerman tidak pernah hilang terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa keluarga kami adalah generasi penyihir terpanjang yang bertahan selama berabad-abad ini.

"Oh," kata si lelaki agak bingung. "Aku pikir kalian…"

"Kami memang saudara, tapi Mikasa punya alasannya sendiri untuk mengurus nama belakang," sela kakakku dengan suara semanis madu. Aku kembali menilai-nilai pelanggan itu; tubuhnya tegap dan kokoh, dia punya mata kecokelatan yang sekecil biji semangka dan aku pikir dia semacam investor bank. "Ini saja?" Annie mengetuk pulpen merahnya di atas kertas cek.

Si lelaki mengangguk singkat seolah-olah tidak sabar untuk membuka kadonya. "Bisa diantar besok, 'kan?"

Aku mendengar dia bertanya, suaranya penuh dengan berharap kecil. Tangan-tangannya yang berkuku tebal menekan tepi konter sampai aku rasa Annie mengambil langkah mundur kecil penuh antisipasi. Aku merasakan gelenyar aneh darinya.

"Tentu. Terima kasih telah datang."

Aku tetap memaku pandanganku ke arah lukisan _townhouse_ sederhana yang punya suasana senja di dinding saat pelanggan itu berjalan melewatiku. Kami berdua benar-benar membeku, tapi tidak lagi kala sinyal untuk memulai perbincangan empat-mata itu ditandai oleh bel yang berhenti berdenting ceria.

"Kau punya satu pelanggan yang serius di sana rupanya," kataku, melesakkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku kardigan lantaran suhu ruangan yang terlalu dingin untuk kulitku. Kakakku memutar bola mata, kembali menjadi sosoknya.

"Katakan saja apa yang kau mau, Mikasa."

Aku menyapu sekeliling ruangan dengan mataku, berhenti pada gaun _taffeta_ manis warna violet yang jadi contoh produk pada dinding. "Soal menyimpan kekuatan sihirmu." Kendati butik ini praktis kosong, aku tetap tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari berbisik. "Di mana kau menyimpannya?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran soal itu?"

"Aku bertanya baik-baik, Annie," jawabku. Iris safirnya tak ayal menyipit ke arahku. "Kita keluarga, ingat? Penting untuk saling berkomunikasi."

"Dalam sebuah buku, tapi aku rasa kau sudah tahu lebih dari cukup."

"Dalam sebuah buku," aku mengulangi. Kedengarannya memang aneh, tapi ini Annie, dia bisa melakukan sihir apa saja dengan belajar sangat cepat seperti salah satu murid kelewat jenius di kelasku. Yang terakhir aku lihat adalah di mana dia membekukan kupu-kupu jadi hiasan di taman untuk membuat rumput-rumputnya lebih berwarna.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Apa ibu tahu?"

"Tentu saja." Mendadak aku merasakan firasat bahwa Annie sudah lelah berbicara denganku lebih dari ini lagi. "Serius, Mikasa, kau datang jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk mengorek rahasiaku?"

Dan, aku pikir dia bisa menambahkan ' _yang benar saja'_ sebagai bumbu dramatis sebagaimana aku menyebut kakakku demikian.

"Tidak juga, apa kau tidak senang melihat adik kecilmu mengunjungimu sesekali dan dia tidak mengemis uang jajan?" tukasku. "Omong-omong, siapa pria tadi? Hanya seorang yang biasa?"

Aku lupa kenyataan bahwa wanita di hadapanku sekarang juga hanya seorang yang biasa. "Ya, dia memesan setelan _blazer_ yang akan dikirim besok, itu saja."

"Kenapa dia tidak memesannya saja tadi?"

"Mikasa, apa ibu mengajarimu untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain?" Annie berjalan santai keluar dari konter. Aku memaku pandangan pada punggungnya yang tegap. Atau memang dipaksa untuk demikian.

"Aku akan pulang. Kau mau menitip pesan kepada ibu? Atau Levi, barangkali."

Aku berhenti jauh di belakang. "Tunggu, dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya?"

Annie mengangkat bahu dalam kedikan kecil. "Ingat kalau kita masih punya ratusan kamar, dia menggunakan salah satunya."

Oh, ya. Sambil berpikir begitu, satu-satunya alasan kenapa ibuku memilih untuk membangun banyak kamar di rumah kami karena setiap perkumpulan kecil-kecilan keluarga, semuanya selalu diadakan di rumah kami. Tidak heran kalau hanya kami, dengan lampu menyala terang dari balik jendela kusam, obrolan-obrolan berlevel tinggi di ruang tamu, yang bisa membangunkan tetangga bahkan di tengah malam. Sebagian besar memang mengeluh soal itu, jadi sebisa mungkin aku meminta sepupuku untuk tidak berpesta pora terlalu hebat malamnya.

Kali ini aku benar-benar mengikuti Annie sampai keluar dari butiknya. Lampu-lampu tinggi di trotoar sudah menyala, warna indigo temaram seperti jutaan kunang-kunang yang berbaris rapi. Orang-orang baru kembali dari kantor, dan/atau aktivitas lain mereka. Taksi-taksi kuning melintas cepat di hadapanku, penumpang di belakang joknya tengah sibuk membaca lembaran surat kabar mereka.

Aku menoleh kepada Annie. Kali ini dia tidak tampak seperti akan melemparkan pelototan mata atau apalah.

"Kau selalu bisa pulang ke rumah. Ibu sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu. Ingat ketika kau meminta tinggal di asrama dan dia menentangnya keras-keras?"

Aku tidak bisa berkilah untuk kenyataan itu. Ibu terlalu bersikap paranoid kepada kami dua-duanya. Aku juga ingat saat Levi yang menyopiriku ke kota, ibu bersikeras untuk ikut dan melihat seperti apa kamar asramaku. Dia praktis tinggal di sana selama empat puluh menit sebelum berkendara pulang lagi.

Aku terkekeh. "Ya. Katakan saja kepadanya kalau aku sudah memulai hari yang bagus di sini," cetusku, sudah keburu menyeberang pertigaan selagi kosong melompong sebelum Annie menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lantas aku menoleh lagi, menggerakkan kepala mencari sosoknya sambil mencoba mengenyahkan orang-orang bersetelan yang mondar-mandir di hadapanku.

Tapi kakakku telah memutuskan untuk bergegas.

(*)(*)(*)

Aku mengerjap kala Sasha berhasil mengambil potret wajahku dengan kamera digitalnya. Di detik kemudian dia terkikik-kikik. Aku merengut sembari melirik sekeliling. Beruntung tidak ada wajah bodoh yang melihatku di dalam kafeteria sekolah ini. Anak-anak masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka atau makan siang mereka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tanganku mencubit serta menarik syal merahku sampai benar-benar membungkus wajah. Nampan berisi makan siang sama sekali belum kusentuh. Sasha menyeruput jus apel miliknya di seberangku.

"Tidak ada." Aku memutuskan untuk menjawab seadanya; tidak lebih dari mendesah. Aku melirik kerumunan gadis yang memilih untuk masuk paling akhir ke kafeteria sekolah. Mereka tidak berhenti berseru, berbisik nakal, dan mengerling ke arah meja yang diisi laki-laki dari klub basket. Aku mencoba mengisi telingaku dengan suara yang lain—maksudku, aku benar-benar mengembuskan napas gusar saat mendengarnya. Di sisi lain, sahabatku sibuk memeriksa hasil potretnya.

" _Yuck_ , yang satu ini amat sangat buruk," Sasha berkata di depan layar kameranya. Aku mengernyit, pada akhirnya memilih untuk tidak menggubris gadis itu dengan dunia dua dimensinya.

"Kau dapat kelas apa untuk hari ini?"

Ketika bel masuk berdering marah, aku dan Sasha segera bangkit dari kursi masing-masing. Sebagian besar melakukan hal yang sama, malahan ada beberapa yang dengan malas hanya menggeser bokongnya, otomatis menimbulkan suara berkerit tidak nyaman antara kaki kursi dengan lantai seperti kau mencakar papan tulis berkapur dengan kuku tajam.

"Biologi," jawabnya setelah berpikir agak lama.

Aku nyengir. "Bagus, kita sama."

Jauh di luar jendela aku melihat seorang pemuda jangkung berambut gelap terus menyorot kami. Lebih tepatnya hanya ke arahku. Air mukanya datar, tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakan kalau dia tengah membakar lubang lewat tengkorak kepalaku. Dia tidak menghilang bahkan saat orang-orang melewatinya seperti potongan kertas.

Aku tidak berpikir dua kali lagi setelah melongokkan kepalaku kepada Sasha. "Hei, apa kau lihat laki-laki di… mana dia?" Ketika aku menunjuk ke jendela utama, sosok pria jangkung tadi lenyap seperti yang Annie lakukan semalam. Baru saja. Aku berputar mencari-cari, tapi yang kutemukan adalah jendela yang sejernih kristal.

"Siapa, calon suamimu imajinasimu?"

Omong-omong, Sasha tidak tahu kalau aku punya pacar seorang ajudan CEO.

Aku berakhir dengan mengerang.

"Tadi dia berdiri di sana, matanya tepat menonton kita."

Sasha mengernyit, lebih seperti melihatku tengah bicara omong kosong. Aku membuat gerakan seperti ' _ini sungguhan'_ , tetapi aku rasa sorot matanya benar-benar melecehkan.

"Serius, Bung, satu-satunya yang berdiri di sana adalah tukang kebun. Ayo, kita kembali ke kelas sebelum kau semakin meracau aneh."

Aku membiarkan Sasha menyeret tubuhku.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai, saya kembali lagi setelah hibernasi panjang. Hem, mulai dari mana, ya. Fic ini sebenernya udah saya ketik dari 2 tahun yang lalu *ketawa putus asa*. Sempat ragu pengen publish apa nggak, apalagi semenjak kuliah saya udah gak pernah mampir ke website ini lagi. Jadi rugi sendiri karena fic RivaMika banyak yg terlewat *hiks*

Ah, sudahlah. Silakan lempar kritik dan saran untuk fanfic ini, dan semoga saya bisa update chapter 2 ASAP. Have a nice day! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimoire**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Levi and Mikasa Ackerman with Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart**

 **Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama**

 **WARNING: OOC, AU, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

* * *

Setelah waktunya bubar, aku buru-buru mengambil catatan dari dalam lokerku, lebih dulu keluar dibandingkan Sasha dan mengatakan kepadanya untuk bertemu di kamar asrama. Seperti versi Sasha yang biasanya, dia akan bertanya kenapa dengan aksen yang benar-benar bingung di akhir kalimat, tapi aku sudah berjalan terlalu cepat untuk bisa menjawab asal-asalan. Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan detail betapa pemuda jangkung itu akan melompat dari lubang kelinci di bawah dan memandangku seolah-olah aku ini arang di antara berlian. Aku tidak peduli teman-temanku akan menyorotku bingung lantaran aku merundukkan kepala seolah-olah seekor _troll_ akan muncul dan merajamku dengan bebatuan.

Sepanjang koridor aku terus bertahan pada posisi itu sampai aku tiba di luar gerbang. Paru-paruku sudah mampu bernapas lega.

Tetapi, yang kulakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Bahuku menabrak lewat sisi kiri lengan orang di sisiku. Otomatis aku menoleh ke belakang—berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak berkontak mata—dan mengucapkan maaf dengan terburu-buru.

Sayangnya mataku sudah terlanjur melihat keseluruhan wajahnya.

Si pemuda jangkung.

"Oh, aku benar-benar menyesal," katanya, berhasil mendahuluiku. Aku melongo untuk sejenak.

"T-tidak apa-apa," sahutku, lebih terdengar seperti menggigil.

"Ah iya, sebelumnya, namaku Bertholt, mahasiswa dari NYU."

Beruntung aku tidak perlu memberinya jabat tangan karena dia menahannya tetap di samping tubuh. Oh, baguslah, tidak pernah tahan dengan tangan seseorang yang lembap dan berbeda suhu denganku.

"Mikasa."

Pemuda jangkung dari Universitas New York itu mengangguk, senyumnya hampir separuh mekar. "Aku kenal dengan kakakmu, Annie Leonhart, bukan?"

Ya ampun, sejak kapan kakakku membentuk komunitas kecil-kecilan begini sampai-sampai _aku_ ikut tertarik ke dalamnya. Sebagai buktinya pelanggan gempal itu bisa langsung tahu kalau aku adik seorang Annie Leonhart tepat ketika aku masuk ke butiknya tanpa pikir panjang. Dan sekarang, Bertholt dari NYU ini juga punya kasus sama hanya dengan mengucapkan Annie sebagai kata kunci yang paling pas. Annie bisa jadi punya nama dan memasang foto wajahnya di tembok-tembok rumah, dengan tulisan kecil di bawah fotonya, _Kalian bisa mengenalku sebagai penyihir paling kuat, dan tolong jangan pernah lupakan adikku, dia juga salah satunya, tapi belum cukup mampu untuk menyaingiku…_

Sambil berpikir begitu aku mengangguk.

Bertholt mencari-cari di dalam mapnya. Banyak arsip serta dokumen yang dia simpan. Sejurus kemudian dia menemukan apa yang dicari. Secarik kertas dengan ilustrasi sebuah kunci di atasnya. Kunci itu punya mata yang indah, sengaja dipermak berbentuk batu rubi lengkap dengan potongan-potongan akuratnya, yang tampaknya bakal memantulkan spektrum warna ketika disiram sinar matahari. Segala hal itu dilukis dengan pensil.

Selagi aku mengagumi gambar itu dalam jarak pandangku, Bertholt berkata gugup seolah-olah aku mengamati sambil menginjak sepatunya dan bahkan dia tidak berani bilang permisi. "Begini, eh—Ms.—"

"Mikasa."

Pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu berdeham, melanjutkan dengan skeptis. "Begini, Mikasa, aku dengar kau punya bakat yang tidak dimiliki orang lain, semacam mencari benda-benda yang _hilang_."

Aku mendapati diriku meneguk ludah. Praktis sudah. Pernyataan ini jelas-jelas menjurus pada hal lain yang bukan—sekali lagi kutegaskan—dan tidak akan pernah jadi milik orang lain. Hal-hal supernatural jika boleh kubilang begitu. Mataku seliweran memerhatikan murid-murid yang tinggal sedikit di aula sekolah. Tapi, tak ayal salah satu dari mereka kadang mengintip ke arahku, bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda tampan yang tampak asing ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar serak, setengah memasang senyum pura-pura.

"Jangan terkejut. Aku tahu soal penyihir, dan tenang, ini tidak akan merusak reputasimu sebagai siswa di sekolah ini."

Hanya sedikit orang-orang yang tahu tentang penyihir, dan tanpa terkecuali orang-orang itu mencoba untuk mengadakan kontak dalam bentuk apa pun, mencari pertolongan saat mereka sudah tidak tahu harus lari ke mana dengan mata memelas penuh mohon. Mata-mata yang sama yang akan dialihkan dengan kebas saat bertemu denganmu keesokan harinya di trotoar atau di supermarket. Orang-orang tidak mau tahu kalau kau pernah berhubungan dengan penyihir, dan sekali mereka tahu, orang-orang ini akan mencoba segala cara untuk mengucilkannya.

Orang-orang macam ini tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa di mata mereka. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka.

Aku tidak pernah punya pelanggan dalam arti di luar kehidupan sosialku. Biasanya ibu yang melayani mereka dan setelah itu kembali ke dalam rumah dengan beberapa lembar uang kertas di tangannya.

"Maaf, sebetulnya aku tidak punya waktu—"

Bertholt menahanku secepat aku hendak melarikan diri. "T—tunggu sebentar, Mikasa. Aku bisa menjamin permintaanku tidak akan melukaimu, dan aku tidak akan membeberkannya kepada siapa pun."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" aku bertanya hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan kesan ofensif terhadapnya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari benda ini—sudah lama hilang. Kakakmu bilang cari Mikasa, adikku, dia orang yang kau inginkan."

 _Annie, tentu saja._ Dia pasti tidak perlu repot-repot meminta konfirmasi dariku dulu atau apalah. Aku paham Annie sudah tidak bisa melayani permintaan pelanggan dengan kata kunci "benda-benda yang hilang", dan layaknya seorang kakak yang congkak, dia langsung menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku tanpa izin seolah-olah aku terlahir sebagai budaknya.

Diendus dari kehadirannya, Bertholt hanya seorang yang lain yang cukup berani meminta bantuan penyihir.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membantumu," kataku, setengah tertawa getir, mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melihat air mukanya yang tergelincir. Alih-alih aku melihat ke seberang jalan raya, di mana sebuah mobil hitam menepi dan berhenti. Lantas aku beralih lagi kepada Bertholt. "Sungguh, bakatku bukan untuk mencari benda-benda yang hilang." _Annie barangkali mampu, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, dia tidak punya bakat apa-apa lagi karena semuanya sudah disimpan secara rahasia di dalam buku tolol._

Aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk berhenti.

"Oh," ujarnya nyaris berbisik cemas. Tidak tahan dengan canggung yang mengudara seperti angin sepoi-sepoi nakal, aku mencoba membesarkan hatinya.

"Barangkali aku bisa cari seseorang untukmu, Bertholt. Aku kenal beberapa."

Itu bohong. Aku nyaris tidak mengenal ada penyihir lain di belahan dunia mana pun kecuali keluargaku. Secercah kelegaan melintas di wajah tirus pemuda berambut gelap itu, tapi Bertholt mencoba untuk tidak menampilkannya.

"Bagus sekali, apa kita bisa bertemu—"

"Mikasa."

Suara monoton memaksa kalimat Bertholt untuk berhenti. Kami sama-sama menoleh untuk melihat Levi berdiri di belakangku. Dia sudah melepas setelan jas serta dasinya, lengan bajunya bahkan sudah digulung terlalu apik yang berhenti tepat di perpotongan siku—dia jelas-jelas tahu bagaimana cara untuk menggodaku. Matanya yang tajam melirik Bertholt yang seratus kali lebih tinggi darinya. Aku lupa kalau Levi cukup sensitif soal tinggi badan.

Levi diam, tapi dari sorot matanya aku langsung mengerti. Aku memahami isyarat ini. "Levi ini Bertholt, dan Bertholt ini temanku Levi."

Lagi-lagi pemuda jangkung itu punya kebiasaan hanya untuk mengangguk ramah. Terlebih lagi, kali ini aku bisa lihat kepanikan yang sesungguhnya seakan Levi datang untuk mencekik Bertholt hidup-hidup. Tapi, untuk kasus ini dia datang tepat di saat aku butuh pertolongan.

"Kalau begitu, di mana aku bisa menemukanmu? Kebetulan satu minggu ini aku tidak punya agenda yang padat."

"Ah, jangan repot-repot. Kau bisa meneleponku setelah kau menemukan barang itu." Di sini suara Bertholt agak memelan, kemudian dia buru-buru mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah deretan angka di atas kartu nama. Dia menyerahkannya kepadaku beserta ilustrasi tersebut. "Sekolahmu jadi tempat yang paling bagus untuk bertemu. Semoga… semoga beruntung."

Levi meliriknya lagi kala lelaki itu segera angkat kaki dari area sekolahku. Kumpulan berkas nyaris lolos tergelincir dari map di tangannya, beruntung Bertholt berhasil meraup keseluruhan kertas sebelum benda-benda itu berseluncur pergi ditarik angin atau bahkan yang lebih buruk diinjak-injak. Dia kembali melanjutkan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Siapa lelaki itu? Ber… Aku tidak yakin itu sebuah nama atau kau hanya tersedak."

Aku menyodok pinggangnya, Levi beringsut ke pinggir sambil menjauh serta merintih. "Namanya Bertholt, mahasiswa dari NYU. Dia datang ke sini memintaku untuk mencari—sedang apa kau?"

Levi berhenti dari apa pun yang barusan dia lakukan. Dia mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali. "Tidak ada. Tolong, lanjutkan."

Aku menarik napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku percaya seharusnya sekarang kau masih jam kantor."

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke kafe. Kau ikut, 'kan?"

Aku memicing kepadanya. "Ini bukan kencan. Kau kabur dari kantor?"

"Tidak, kebetulan hari ini kami diperbolehkan pulang lebih pagi. Jadi, bisa kita pergi sekarang? Dan kurasa gagasan untuk kencan di sana tidak buruk-buruk amat." Levi tidak lagi memandangku melainkan melirik was-was kumpulan gadis yang tengah cekikikan ke arahnya. Aku nyaris tidak bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan. Ini merupakan hobi paling buruk bagi sebagian besar cewek-cewek yang sekolah di tempat ini. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Baiklah."

(*)(*)(*)

"Sampai di mana kita?"

Levi mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di depanku. Dia memesan dua _cappuccino_ , dan satu piring _biscotti_ yang kelihatan gurih. Aku mengaduk minumanku agar _mocha_ -nya tersebar rata. Biasanya Levi selalu punya gaya gravitasi untuk bisa menarik semua yang ada di dalam diriku untuk diceritakan sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Tidak heran jika Levi lebih tahu banyak hal daripada yang keluargaku ketahui. "Bertholt memintaku mencari benda ini." Sambil memberikannya ilustrasi tersebut, aku melirik seorang pelayan menghampiri meja kami dan meletakkan sebuah klappertaart dengan buah stroberi memagarinya. Banyak buah stroberi.

"Kunci?" tanyanya memastikan, membolak-balik kertas itu seolah mencari petunjuk yang lain, tapi yang ditemukan hanya lembar yang kosong. Levi teringat kemudian. "Benar, ini mudah. Beri aku satu kunci dan pelangganmu bakal puas."

Dari caranya mengatakan pelanggan, itu bisa berarti Bertholt harus menyingkir cepat atau lambat. Bukannya Levi tidak pernah punya pelanggan.

"Kita tidak bisa menipunya," tukasku, seraya mencoba merenggut kembali kertas itu.

Levi mengelak, tangannya jadi mengawang lebih tinggi daripada yang mampu kujangkau. "Dia cuma orang biasa, 'kan? Kita bisa meyakinkan kalau kau sudah menemukannya. Memangnya ini kunci apa? Untuk membuka lemari riasnya tentu saja," Levi meracau, berakhir dengan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Aku mengerang terlalu nyaring.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?"

"Mikasa, kau dan aku punya pikiran yang sama persis."

"Tidak, jangan samakan aku denganmu."

"Kau benar. Aku cowok, kau cewek—"

"Kau bodoh," aku menyambarnya kali ini, berhasil menyematkan kertas itu di tanganku. Memerhatikannya sekali lagi, aku baru ingat kalau Annie memang punya kekuatan itu. Mencari-cari benda hilang seperti kau tinggal menekan tombol nyala pada mesin pencari logam.

Levi menyeruput habis sisa _cappuccino_ -nya. "Levi, apa kau tahu kalau Annie menyimpan kekuatannya di dalam sebuah buku?"

Aku berhasil membuatnya tersedak secara tidak sengaja, dia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. "Apa, buku?" Alisnya menukik ke bawah sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Berarti kau tidak tahu," aku menyimpulkan, "seandainya Annie bisa mengizinkanku sebentar saja memakai kekuatannya yang satu itu, aku bisa mencari benda ini."

"Apa setelah itu?"

"Aku dapat bayaran?" tanyaku sambil mengedikkan bahu. Levi mengeluarkan suara seperti mendengus—atau setidaknya begitu—kemudian beralih pada kue yang tadi diantarkan, mendorongnya ke arahku dengan garpu bermata tiga. Aku mengangkat alis.

"Serius, aku sengaja memesan ini untukmu."

Aku mengangkat bahu dalam kedikan kecil lagi. "Aku tidak bisa makan dengan, eh, stroberi itu menontonku. Lagi pula makanan macam apa ini? Sejak kapan klapertart punya stroberi jadi pemanisnya?"

Levi mengembuskan napas tegang. "Barangkali menu spesial mereka pekan ini. Maaf, aku lupa kau tidak suka stroberi." Sejenak aku mengalihkan mata dari gambar itu. Levi meraup seluruh buah-buah stroberi itu dalam tangannya. Setelah ditangkup beberapa detik, batangan cokelat sudah mengintip kepadaku lewat celah jemarinya.

"Kau tidak bisa pesan _menu spesial mereka_ begitu saja," ujarku, nyaris seperti akan berbagi rahasia. Mataku memindai meja. Syukurlah tidak ada mata yang membeliak seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Ini merupakan kisah lucu yang pernah kualami dengan Levi sebelum kami pacaran. Jadi, kira-kira aku baru pulang sekolah—Levi sudah masuk kampus favoritnya, dan dia punya waktu lebih banyak untuk menjemputku sepulang hari itu. Kami sama-sama menyusuri jalan, dan entah bagaimana tidak sengaja menemukan anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis tak henti di bangku panjang dekat taman kota. Orang-orang nyaris tidak taruh perhatian padahal dia jelas-jelas berada di sana. Aku langsung tahu penyebab bocah itu menangis karena segumpal es krimnya jatuh bercampur dengan tanah di bawah sepatu dekilnya. Air matanya berlomba-lomba turun dari pelupuk mata lewat pipi merahnya.

Levi yang saat itu agaknya masih congkak tanpa pikir panjang segera mengambil sebongkah batu dari bawah kaki si bocah. Aku juga ingat dahiku berkerut bingung. Apa yang Levi lakukan barangkali merupakan perbuatan terpuji karena dalam sedetik batu itu berubah jadi krim manis yang masih cukup padat dan tidak meleleh, dia letakkan kembali di atas _cone_ es krimnya. Warnanya putih salju, sampai-sampai aku dibuat cemburu olehnya karena tidak pernah dapat es krim sesempurna itu. Namun, si bocah tampaknya melihat dari apa krim lembut itu berubah meskipun penglihatannya cukup kabur. Dari _batu_. Tak ayal dia semakin menangis histeris—kali ini bukan hanya menangis, tapi menjerit ketakutan juga secara berbarengan.

Kami praktis dapat perhatian khalayak umum saat itu juga. Sebelum orang-orang mengira kami yang membuat nangis anak itu, Levi segera memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan wajahnya yang pucat pasi saat itu.

"Aku bisa bilang kepada Annie kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya. Kau 'kan sekarang di asrama," cetus Levi, menarikku kembali ke kenyataan. Sepotong _biscotti_ telah lenyap masuk ke dalam bibirnya.

"Jangan sekarang," kataku, memotong cokelat itu jadi kubus-kubus kepalang kecil. "Aku yang akan bilang sendiri."

(*)(*)(*)

Levi mengantarku pulang ke asrama setelah membahas soal kunci tersebut. Kami sempat berdebat di dalam mobil soal membohonginya lagi atau tidak. Tapi, karena ini kali pertama aku mendapat permintaan khusus dari pelanggan khusus, aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya. Apalagi, lantaran dia sudah memercayaiku dengan memberikan kartu namanya. Levi menambahkan kalau aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengan lelaki bernama Bertholt ini—bukannya dia bisa merasakan aura jahat seseorang. Aku membalas sambil lalu dengan mengatakan tegas kalau Bertholt hanya seorang biasa, yang mereka tahu adalah membayar dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Levi hanya mengernyit belakangan itu, seolah-olah aku baru menyuapinya sesendok lumpur.

Aku membuka pintu kamar, tak terasa kalau matahari sudah agak tenggelam di garis cakrawala.

Aku melihat Sasha, di antara buku-buku pelajaran yang menggunung di ranjang, membeliak ketika aku melenggang masuk. "Kau tidak bilang kepadaku kalau kau bakal kencan hampir seharian."

Aku berhenti, melempar tas ke atas sofa beledu kami. Benda itu mendarat dengan dentaman keras. "Kencan apa maksudmu?"

Gadis bermata lebar itu tersenyum jahil—senyumnya juga terlalu lebar—sambil menempelkan ujung pensil mekaniknya di pangkal dagu. "Maaf saja, Mikasa, aku melihatmu masuk ke dalam mobil sedan warna hitam. Jadi, katakan padaku, siapa lelaki ini?"

Melihat batang hidung Levi muncul pertama kalinya di sekolahku punya probabilitas tinggi untuk menyebarkan berita-berita burung dari beberapa saksi hidup di sana.

Aku tidak bisa merasa lebih ngeri lagi.

"Oh, hanya teman keluarga. Ibuku punya kebiasaan untuk tidak membedakan Levi dengan supir taksi sehingga dia bisa kapan saja menyuruhnya," paparku dengan cermat, memandangi langit-langit kamar yang warnanya hijau susu. Mendadak aku ingat kalau kumpulan gadis itu tengah menertawakan kami berdua. Bagian dasar perutku bergemuruh.

"Nah, kau memang selalu payah untuk urusan berbohong," Sasha menyanyikan kalimat itu seperti simfoni kematianku.

 _Sial._ "Laki-laki itu teman keluargaku, harus berapa kali kukatakan?" kataku, tapi lebih lemah dan bisa berarti apa saja kecuali yakin. Aku mencoba mengabaikan batuk teman sekamarku yang terlalu nyaring, dan berpikir bahwa mungkin dia dapat kelakuan sarkastis itu dariku.

"Bagus," serunya, aku diam-diam menghela napas lega. Sasha, seperti tipikal gadis yang lainnya, tidak akan pernah membiarkanku lepas dari situasi ini hidup-hidup. Baiklah, ini adalah cowok yang kami bicarakan—Sasha punya hobi gila untuk tidak berhenti mengorek-ngorek masalah yang satu ini, dan dia selalu tergoda untuk melakukannya. "Kau tahu apa? Aku mungkin bisa mendapatkannya semester ini kalau dia sering datang menjemputmu. Dia seksi."

Jantungku melejit ke pangkal tenggorokan. Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, tapi responsku yang selanjutnya harus bisa lebih baik. "Oh," kataku acuh, "menarik sekali karena dia bukan tipeku."

Sasha bergumam sembari meneliti wajahku lewat sekelibat pensilnya yang menari-nari di jari, terkadang diacungkan ke arahku seperti menunjukkan bahwa ada sisa makanan di bagian bawah sudut bibirku. "Tipe, ya? Tentu saja, maksudku, tipemu pasti seorang jasa layanan antar."

"Kau pasti bercanda," tepisku, tanpa pikir panjang menarik syal merah dari leherku. Diam-diam aku mencoba untuk menghapus bayangan bahwa benda lembut itu diberikan dari Levi untukku. Belakangan ini aku selalu mempersiapkan alasan masuk akal sebagai tamengku jika sewaktu-waktu Sasha bertanya dari mana aku dapat benda ini, tapi dia tidak kunjung bertanya. Dan, alasan-alasan yang sudah kubangun pun hilang semua tanpa pernah aku sadari. Suhu ruangannya ternyata cukup sejuk. "Hentikan saja obrolan bodoh ini."

Menghindar dari Sasha bukan sifat asliku, namun ada baiknya juga kulakukan sekarang karena Sasha sudah mengangguk. "Aku akan, kalau kau mau meminjamkan otakmu sebentar untuk tugas ini."

Lagi, aku menarik napas lewat mulut. Sedikit lega juga karena Sasha sudah memotong subjek dengan mudah.

Beranjak berdiri untuk membantunya di seberang ruangan, tiba-tiba dia menambahkan, "Dan kau juga seharusnya berhenti merona."

(*)(*)(*)

Ini sudah yang ketiga kali ponselku berdengung hebat kala kelasku hampir mencapai klimaks tentang pencurian yang sering terjadi di zaman-zaman lukisan tengah jadi hobi paling populer. Sebagai tambahan, guruku juga membicarakan soal lukisan paling mahal dan paling hidup yang pernah dibuat oleh seniman-seniman yang seluruh dunia pun tahu. Lantaran dengungan ponsel berhasil memecahkan keheningan murid-murid dalam mencerna informasi, hal itu membuat setiap pasang mata, tak terkecuali, menyorotku. Aku meminta izin untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut sambil berjalan keluar kelas dengan merutuk kecil. Sekeras apa pun aku mengabaikannya, orang ini terus menelepon setiap detiknya.

Nama Annie timbul di permukaan layar. Alih-alih menyahut dengan halo, aku menyambarnya secepat kilat bahkan sebelum kakakku mengalirkan suara semanis madunya ke telingaku. "Aku sedang di tengah pelajaran, apa kau tidak bisa menunggu selama beberapa jam saja, kumohon?"

Tawa lembut yang tak asing lagi menyapa telingaku. "Maaf, Mikasa, kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa sampai melupakan kabar ini."

"Kabar apa?" tanyaku, dan selama jeda beberapa detik, aku mampu mendengar pelajaran yang dilanjutkan tanpaku. Annie tidak mungkin bisa lebih menghamburkan waktu lagi, mengingat dia juga semestinya tahu seberapa berat meninggalkan pelajaran hanya untuk mendengar entah kabar apa dari saudaramu. Ini harus jadi berita penting.

"Sebenarnya aku akan menikah akhir minggu ini."

Benar, 'kan.

Aku melotot. "Kau—menikah?"

"Ya," kakakku menjawab mantap. "Hari Minggu ini, di Gereja St. Patrick's."

"Lalu kau mau aku jadi apa? Pengiring pengantin?"

Membayangkan diriku berbalut gaun tanpa tali membuat seluruh bulu romaku bergidik. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menawarkan lantang-lantang karena itu semacam bumerang berbahaya buatku. "Temani aku beli gaun pengantin ke kota, dua hari lagi."

"Kenapa tidak dengan Eren?" Aku menyadari kalau suaraku terlalu nyaring, dan ketika aku melirik sekitar untuk memastikan, seorang pengurus kebun tengah mengawasiku curiga, mengingatkanku akan sosok Bertholt seperti _lynx_ lapar. Aku menyelubungi separuh wajahku dengan kain merah, merunduk malu.

"Kau tahu 'kan dia tidak punya banyak waktu? Apa Levi juga seperti itu? Tentu saja."

Aku menarik napas kuat-kuat lewat rongga hidungku. "Aku juga mungkin punya tugas," kataku dengan lembut dan sabar. Biasanya ini menimbulkan efek berhasil sampai Annie harus memutus teleponnya cepat-cepat dan merasakan sendiri kemurkaannya dalam balutan gaun pengantin, tapi Annie cerdik. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku lolos begitu saja hanya karena tugas bodoh dari sekolah.

"Aku yang traktir kalau kau mau beli sesuatu di kota."

"Aku punya banyak yang aku perlukan di sini, terima kasih."

"Jangan lupa." Kakakku dengan mudah mengabaikan segala kalimatku, seolah-olah dia punya penyumbat telinga dan hanya mau mendengar apa yang ingin dia dengar. Suaranya agak menjauh dari telepon, jadi aku bisa berasumsi kalau dia juga tengah sibuk.

"Apanya?"

Kemudian jawaban yang kudapat selanjutnya adalah nada sambung yang baru diputus oleh Annie, dan dengan begitu sindiranku terbuang percuma. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku dari tidak tersenyum. Namun, perasaan yang menyerang berikutnya melunturkan air mukaku. Annie akan menikah, maksudku, dengan segala buket bunga, ornamen-ornamen yang sangat pernikahan sekali, kue-kue manis…

Aku tidak yakin Annie bisa bersikap apa saja kecuali gugup. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Jika memang menjaga salah satu investasinya masuk ke dalam daftar _"keluar rumah"_ , barangkali aku bisa mempertimbangkannya kembali.

Tidak pernah jadi masalah buatku jika nanti mengetahui salah satu saudaramu yang paling dekat dan juga yang paling kejam akan meninggalkanmu. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah tersenyum.

(*)(*)(*)

Dua hari berikutnya tiba terlalu cepat seperti hantu sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya. Lalu, belakangan ini saat aku hanya menatap layar ponsel yang kosong, tidak terbersit di kepalaku untuk menghubungi Bertholt atau apalah. Misalnya mengatakan sesuatu seperti, ' _Aku punya pekerjaan sekolah_ ' atau ' _Maaf, Bung, benda itu sudah ditakdirkan hilang untuk selama-lamanya'_.

Alih-alih melakukan keduanya di kesempatan yang sama, aku memutuskan untuk menghindar dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Toh, benda itu masih berada dalam ilustrasi di dalam lemari bajuku, terselip paling bawah dari tumpukan bajuku yang sedikit kubawa, dan tidak akan lari ke mana-mana.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Annie melakukan putaran anggun di depan cermin ruang ganti, bunga-bunga mawar putih ikut menari di ujung-ujung gaun pengantinnya. Dia bisa bersalto lebih banyak lagi sampai aku bisa peduli. Aku mengangguk dengan tangan menopang daguku, menjaga agar kepalaku tidak terkulai lemas karena ini sudah yang keempat kalinya kakakku membuang dan mengganti gaun pengantinnya. "Bagus, sangat cocok."

Putaran itu terhenti. Annie melemparku satu alis yang terangkat naik penuh intimidasi. Ini merupakan kebiasaannya yang agak membuatku jengah.

"Kau mengatakan hal yang sama terhadap gaun yang sebelumnya dan yang sebelumnya."

Lantas apa yang harus kukatakan? Bukan, apa yang _bisa_ kukatakan? Annie, dengan rambut bagai dicelupkan dalam lelehan emas sejak bayi, terlahir untuk bersalto di depan bayangannya sendiri. Aku bisa saja mengatakan dia tidak perlu memerlukan semua itu karena gaun pengantin semahal apa pun tidak pernah mengubah kecantikannya yang paten. "Kau terlihat pantas dengan semua gaun itu," kataku, berusaha meyakinkan.

Aku melirik Annie memutar tubuhnya menghadap cermin setinggi tubuh, menunjukkan bagian punggungnya yang separuh telanjang. Dia melepaskan gaunnya dan sekarang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Suaraku tak lebih dari bisikan yang terlalu hambar dalam kotak ganti ini. Annie kelihatan tersentak, tapi mau bagaimanapun, tersentak tak pernah melunturkan wajah alaminya.

"Apa maksudmu, Mikasa?"

"Biar kuluruskan ini," tukasku, "kau merasa cemas. Aku bisa memberitahu hanya dengan melihat kalau satu-satunya alasan tersebut karena kau membuang jati dirimu bahkan setelah kau mencoba berdalih."

Barangkali kalimatku agak nyelekit, bahkan jika memungkinkan, Annie lebih kelihatan muram daripada geram. Sebentar lagi wanita di depanku ini akan mengadakan pernikahan yang ditonton puluhan jiwa, pasti rasanya gugup dan semangat di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan, setahuku, itu bukan kombinasi yang baik.

Aku merasakan sesuatu menonjok tepat di ulu hati.

"Oh," aku membungkam wajah. "Annie, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Saat itu tidak ada hal lain yang kulihat selain kakakku yang sudah memakai kembali pakaiannya. Yang aku tahu Annie bisa berjalan secepat kilat tanpa harus tersandung hak sepatunya yang berkeletak keji di atas lantai marmer, dan dia melakukannya sekarang ketika aku ditinggal sendiri dalam ruang ganti.

Kakakku memilih gaun yang punya banyak mawar putih itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi. "Annie," aku memanggil, putus asa kala dia hanya semakin melenggang jauh. "Ayolah," geramku kepada diri sendiri.

Pada akhirnya wanita itu berhenti. Aku juga, sambil menyarungkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jins, tiba-tiba meriang. Sebelum aku sempat berbicara lagi, dia bertanya penuh keramah-tamahan. "Apa kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah sebentar saja?"

Dan, kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Annie kelihatan memohon.

"Aku ingin," jawabku, "rumah selalu jadi tempat paling menyenangkan. Tapi, kau tahu, Annie, aku punya banyak tugas." Kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh dan bukannya untuk menghindari permintaan kakakku yang mengancam. "Lagi pula aku selalu pulang akhir pekan."

"Hanya karena kau harus."

Aku menimbang-nimbang kembali. Dalam waktu yang minim itu, aku menonton seorang gelandangan mengorek-ngorek sesuatu di dalam tempat sampah. Dia mengambil koran bekas serta segelas kopi yang sudah kosong. Di sisi lain, mataku berserobok dengan laki-laki jangkung dengan papan luncur menari di bawah kakinya. Aku tidak percaya kalau mata hijaunya baru saja mengerling dan bibirnya membuat seringaian hingga menusuk ke dalam bola mataku.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Katakan, jam berapa kau harus kembali?"

Akhirnya aku tidak sampai hati untuk menolak permintaan Annie. "Lewat dari jam sembilan maka kau harus menanggung sanksinya."

"Bagus," serunya, seolah-olah itu gagasan paling baik yang pernah didengarnya selain gaun-gaun cantik tersebut. Sebelum dia menarikku lebih jauh dan aku keburu lupa, aku menahan diri. Levi sudah pasti akan selalu pulang ke rumah, dan rencana ini tidak boleh dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Aku harus mengambil sesuatu."

(*)(*)(*)

Kami tiba di depan halaman, kali ini aku melihat mobil sedan hitam parkir di sana, dan bukannya kosong diisi rerumputan agak menguning seperti biasa. Levi sudah pulang, otakku memberitahu demikian. Saat menaiki kereta bawah tanah tadi, aku tahu kalau Annie begitu ingin bicara banyak denganku—dengan adik satu-satunya. Dia membahas ini-itu, terutama tentang ke mana aku akan pergi kalau aku sudah dinyatakan lulus dari sekolahku yang sekarang. Annie memang tidak kuliah, tapi entah bagaimana itu membuatnya berhasil menjalankan bisnis yang diinginkannya, seolah-olah kakakku sudah kepalang tahu ke mana jalan takdir akan membawanya. Aku bilang aku tidak bisa mengikuti jalur itu, aku ingin ke universitas, melihat lebih banyak wawasan yang tidak bisa kutemukan hanya dengan membaca buku sihir.

Dan, ketika di rumah, dia juga masih tidak rela untuk membiarkanku pergi tapi terus mengajakku bicara di aula keluarga. Apakah Annie punya maksud tertentu dengan reuni kecil-kecilan begini? Dia bisa melihatku kapan saja, mengingat kami ada di kota yang sama setiap dia punya jam kerja.

Kami disambut oleh ibu tak lama kemudian. Dia tidak lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum tapi terkejut ketika melihatku. Kerut-kerut di pipinya tertarik membentuk senyum.

"Annie memaksaku untuk pulang sebentar. Dia semacam merindukanku," bahasku sambil nyengir. Annie dengan sengaja menyenggolku ke sisi lain. Kami menceritakan tentang belanja gaunnya, dan aku maupun Annie sudah sama-sama tahu ada satu potong skenario yang harus kami jauhkan dari ibu. Entah bagaimana aku lega dengan kerja sama kami yang pada akhirnya bisa serasi setelah sekian tahun.

Dua sosok yang lain muncul dari belakang tubuh ibu. "Oh, rupanya Mikasa."

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati celemek warna bunga matahari dengan renda-renda putih susu tergantung di leher Levi. Eren juga ada di sampingnya, tapi tidak mengenakan celemek. "Apa yang Ibu lakukan?" tanyaku.

Kalau Levi yang dulu, wajahnya akan merengut marah, kemudian melapor kepada orangtuanya. Atau, dia akan mencoba mengambil boneka kesukaanku dan mengubahnya jadi pot berisi tanaman liar yang menjijikkan sampai aku ikutan merengut. Kami mungkin punya hubungan kucing-dan-anjing yang lebih parah daripada dengan Annie, tapi aku lebih menikmati daripada merasa tertekan karenanya.

Ibuku sendiri terkekeh. "Kebetulan Levi pulang ke sini, jadi aku berpikir untuk meminta bantuannya di dapur." Mereka berdua kembali ke dapur tak lama kemudian.

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian mulai membiarkan Annie dengan tunangannya, mengobrol santai di sofa, barangkali membahas warna apa yang cocok untuk pernikahan mereka.

"Hei, Eren," aku menyapa. Pemuda jangkung itu membalas dengan menaikkan alisnya. Dia duduk tepat di samping Annie setelah menyentuh bahunya lembut. "Bagaimana belanja gaunnya?" Eren bertanya ketika aku baru saja akan angkat kaki untuk membiarkan mereka berdua.

"Uh…" Aku tergagap. "Kami mencoba sekitar empat gaun. Annie terlihat cocok di semua gaun tersebut. Dan, oh iya, untung dia tidak bertanya _apa gaun ini membuatku semakin gemuk?_ , begitu."

"Hei." Annie melempar salah satu bantal punggung dari sofa, dan kami sama-sama tertawa setelah aku berhasil menghindarinya. Aku tidak pernah melihat Annie yang begitu senang, wajahnya seolah-olah menjadi sepuluh tahun lebih muda, dan tawa hangat Eren melengkapi semuanya. Aku harap ini menjadi permulaan yang bagus untuk keluarga kami.

Eren mencintai kakakku, lebih daripada yang pernah dia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan belakangan ini aku sadar kalau orang-orang macam itu bisa jadi pendamping yang paling cocok untuk Annie. Aku cuma mengharapkan dia tidak keras kepala sepertiku karena itu akan menjadi musuh besar Annie.

Dalam perlindungan sementara di dalam kamar, aku menendang jatuh bantal-bantal usang yang tampaknya tidak pernah dirapikan selama aku pergi. Aku sudah mengecek Ruang Galeri, dan ruangan itu kurang lebih berpenampilan sama seperti kamarku sekarang. Aku hanya ingin memastikan seluruh lukisanku baik adanya, setelah itu aku bisa merasa tenang seperti bernapas.

Tidak tahan dengan kondisi kamar yang seperti kapal pecah ini, aku mengangkat kedua lenganku setengah-setengah. Bantal-bantal usang itu ikut mengambang di udara, bersalto sambil mengapung-apung menontonku. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan sihir, dan melihatnya sekali lagi merupakan sesuatu yang memesona.

Aku berjengit saat pintu dibuka mendadak, bantal itu menubruk langit-langit kemudian jatuh di depan kaki Levi yang baru masuk. Dia melongo, seolah-olah semua yang ingin dikatakannya tersedot keluar begitu saja.

"Oh, aku benar-benar menyesal," serunya, meraih benda berdebu itu dan menyerahkannya kembali kepadaku. Perlu beberapa detik untuk pulih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, seperti menangkap basah Levi yang tengah mengintipku.

"Carla bilang aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku, jadi yah, aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari," jawabnya sesederhana itu, memberiku tatapan yang datar. Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. Dia tersenyum, dan hal itu semacam menular kepadaku, kendati aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatku ikut tersenyum.

Sambil duduk di tepi ranjang, aku mengambil ilustrasi itu lagi yang sudah kubela-bela untuk dibawa kemari, memelototinya, seakan kunci itu akan melompat keluar jika aku sudah selesai.

"Kau sudah tanya Annie soal itu?" Levi bertanya, mengambil tempat di sampingku. Beban yang harus ditanggung jadi bertambah sehingga ranjangku sedikit berguncang.

Aku menghela napas letih. "Belum. Aku tidak bisa bertanya seolah-olah aku bakal mengeksploitasi kekuatannya. Dan lagi, ada Eren di sana. Dia tidak boleh tahu soal penyihir atau kakakku bakal murka."

"Kau bisa bilang untuk meminjam kekuatan itu sebentar, untuk memenuhi pesanan seorang pelanggan," sambung Levi, mengangkat bahu. Sementara aku mengangkat kedua alis sebagai jawaban terbaikku, dia berdiri sambil memegang selembar kertas yang sudah diremas-remas jadi kelereng kecil. Lelaki itu melempar-lempar gumpalan kertasnya.

"Kau punya gagasan yang lebih baik?" tanyaku. "Aku sudah bilang bakal menyerahkannya kepada seorang kenalan, tapi aku tidak punya satu pun."

Levi membeku di hadapanku, seakan kalimat itu merupakan kalimat paling pamungkas untuk membuatnya tersihir jadi patung halaman. Untuk sejenak kami saling bertukar pandang, tapi bukan berkontak mata atau sesuatu semacam itu, aku tidak bisa membaca air mukanya, begitu pula dengannya. Kami tidak sama-sama mengirimkan kode-kode sinyal. Dalam beberapa detik, gumpalan kertas itu berubah jadi rubi, kemudian intan. Aku berdeham.

"Baiklah, aku punya seorang teman, yang juga penyihir," katanya, seakan bertanya-tanya berapa banyak yang harus ditambahkan. "Tapi, dia berada di tempat yang jauh dari sini."

"Tentu saja, kalau dekat kita bisa memanggilnya dengan suling," desisku dengan sarkastis. Tapi, Levi tampaknya cukup lumpuh untuk dapat menanggapi sindiranku, dia berpikir terlalu kuat.

"Dia ada di penjara karena hampir berhasil mencuri lukisan paling mahal. Aku rasa itu sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu," terangnya.

Penyihir, _mencuri_? Aku tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Bukan sebuah berita yang lumrah mendengar ada penyihir yang _mencuri_ , maksudku mereka sudah punya kekuatan gila yang mungkin bisa mencetak uang sendiri atau apalah. Mencuri lukisan bukanlah jalan alternatif yang paling bagus yang pernah terlintas di kepalanya.

"Siapa?"

Levi memicing ke arahku, meneliti sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku mencoba mengalihkannya dengan melihat batu safir jernih di kedua jempol dan telunjuknya. "Farlan Church. Dia mampu membuat benda berbentuk dua dimensi ditarik keluar dari tempatnya hingga menjadi benda tiga dimensi yang nyata dan padat."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Farlan barangkali bisa membantu kita, tapi dia agak sinting." Levi mengernyitkan dahi sambil bergidik, dan di sini aku bertanya-tanya seberapa sinting penyihir bernama Farlan ini. Dari kegiatan yang dilakukannya saja aku juga sudah bisa membayangkan samar-samar.

"Baiklah, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Kali ini gumpalan batu itu meluncur lolos dari jari-jemari Levi, awalnya kupikir bakal pecah berkeping-keping, tetapi batu itu hanya menggelinding seperti kelereng ke bawah kakiku. Tidak lupa dia juga memberikan tatapan _kau pasti bercanda_ miliknya yang sangat familier belakangan ini. "Kau tanya kapan bisa bertemu dengannya? Mikasa, tidak ada kau, hanya aku. Sudah kukatakan dia agak sinting, sebagai tambahan bertahun-tahun tinggal di kurungan barangkali akan membuatnya lebih _beringas_."

Aku memungut batu safir itu, sekarang giliranku untuk memainkannya di antara jariku. Berlian itu cantik dan dingin. "Kau tahu apa? Kemampuan sihirku masih berfungsi dengan baik." Jariku melempar berlian tersebut ke ujung ruangan, tetapi berakhir dengan mengambang di udara, membuatnya terpantul di bawah cahaya lampu kamar. "Lagipula, kau bakal ada di sana, 'kan."

Levi berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan lihat kapan bisa membuat janji dengan orang ini di luar jam kerjaku tentu saja," ujarnya, sengaja menaikkan volumenya satu tingkat lebih tinggi, "dan jika memungkinkan, aku akan mengajakmu."

Aku ingin membuat gerakan yang hampir mirip seperti hormat pramuka, tapi kemudian aku mendengar air hujan mengguyur rumah kami. Aku segera menyentak daun jendela sampai tertutup, airnya sedikit merembes membasahi lantai. Aku menoleh untuk mendapati Levi menukas,

"Ini hari yang buruk."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Review Reply:

 **Stevlynee-Aichan :** Wah terima kasih lohh~ maaf ya gak update kilat huehehhe. Semoga chapter 2 ini gak membingungkan ya :D

Haii, saya kembali lagi setelah hiatus yg cukup lama. Ehem, gak mau ngobrol panjang2 sih, cuma mau meringkas aja dari chapter sebelumnya, itung2 kalau ada yg lupa karena keterlambatan update. Mikasa sempet ngeliat Bertholt yg "stalker"in dia pas bel masuk kelas. Levi sudah kembali ke NY setelah masa kerjanya di Boston selesai, dan dia udah pacaran sama Mikasa di fic ini. Annie udah gak punya kekuatan sihir lagi karena dia takut calon tunangannya, Eren, tau kalo dia itu penyihir, makanya dia simpen di buku, makanya Bertholt minta pertolongan Mikasa. Hem, kayaknya segitu cukup.

Silakan lempar kritik, saran, atau pertanyaan ke kotak komen, semoga saya bisa update chapter 3 :D Have a nice day~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimoire**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Supernatural**

 **Pairing: Levi and Mikasa Ackerman with Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart**

 **Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama**

 **WARNING: OOC, AU, alur gak jelas, dan lain-lain**

* * *

Selagi aku membalasnya dengan senyum wajar, Annie memanggilku dari luar.

"Mikasa, apa kau mau kuantar pulang sekarang? Sebelum hujannya makin deras dan kita akan terjebak macet di kota."

Langkah kakinya yang sigap kian terdengar di telingaku, aku segera membuka pintu kamar sebelum dia yang melakukannya. Beruntung Levi tidak selonjoran bodoh di atas ranjang, melainkan duduk mengecek catatan lamaku di atas meja nakas. Dia juga berhasil menemukan tulisan tanganku di atas meja itu yang kugurat menggunakan pensil. Aku berani sumpah Levi malah tersenyum menyindir selama sedetik di sana.

"Ya, tentu," aku membalas tanpa pikir panjang. Sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata lagi, Levi menyambar pundakku dari belakang, setengah menempelkan kepalanya ke telingaku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan Levi pernah menyentuh kulitku lagi, dan walaupun aku punya hasrat paling gila untuk menelusurkan satu jariku di sepanjang tulang lehernya yang menggoda, aku masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak melakukan itu di depan mata kakakku.

"Ah, soal itu, Annie, bisakah kalau aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang? Barangkali kau mau lebih santai-santai dengan Eren sambil minum cokelat panas?"

Tawa rendah bermelodi lolos dari bibir manis Annie, dan pada kesempatan itu, aku menampik pundak sehingga dagu Levi terantuk cukup keras. Dia merintih. Aku hanya harus melakukannya karena merasakan pipi Levi lama-lama di dekatku bisa membuat hormon mengambil alih.

"Eren sudah pulang. Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, Levi, tapi aku rasa aku sudah berjanji kepadamu, benar 'kan?" Annie beralih kepadaku, tersenyum. Dan aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai senyum-apel-beracun.

Mau tidak mau aku menjawab. "Ya, Annie akan mengantarku pulang hari ini. Kau bisa istirahat, Levi."

Lelaki itu memutar bola mata. "Sialan, Annie, kau tahu kalau aku baru bertemu dengannya sekitar, setengah jam."

Annie hanya mengerutkan hidung dengan nakal. Betapa aku ingat kalau itu termasuk salah satu kebiasaannya setiap kami bermain petak umpet di belakang halaman dengan sepupu-sepupu kami, Annie bisa menang mudah, lalu dia akan berkacak pinggang dan menyanyikan kalimat favoritnya, _Aku baru saja menang._

Aku menyetel kontak mata dan berharap akan menyampaikan pesan, sesuatu seperti "sampai nanti", Levi membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala. Kami juga hanya berpelukan sebentar, aku membiarkan Levi mengecup pipiku tanpa tedeng aling-aling, kemudian kami benar-benar harus berhenti untuk melihat satu sama lain. Giliran ibu memelukku ketika kami sudah di depan pintu keluar, sambil berkata penuh arti, "Hati-hati."

"Aku lihat hubunganmu berjalan baik dengan Levi."

Aku mendongak dari layar ponselku yang menyilaukan di dalam mobil Levi. Annie meminjamnya untuk mengantarku pulang hari ini. "Aku tidak ingat pernah menceritakan apa-apa padamu."

Sambil menyetir, Annie masih mampu mengangkat bahunya dalam kedikan kecil. Lengannya yang ramping begitu mudah membelokkan setir, terakhir aku coba, aku malah merusak pot tanaman seseorang. "Lima bulan adalah waktu yang lumayan berat untuk tidak berbagi rindu dengan kekasihmu."

Aku menemukan gagasan bahwa mendengus adalah hal terakhir yang paling bagus untuk dilakukan sekarang, lalu memutuskan untuk melihat keluar kaca mobil. Air hujan yang lumer membuat anak sungai di kaca sehingga bayangan wajahku terhapus olehnya dengan keji. Aku juga mendapat bayangan kalau air-air ini tengah berjuang keras untuk menerobos masuk. Ini bukan jenis hujan manis di mana kau bakal mau meluangkan waktu seperti selamanya untuk menonton butiran-butiran air itu memukul lembut jendela. Lebih disukai ribuan air yang mengamuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu?" aku mengambil subjek baru. "Terakhir aku periksa dia dalam kondisi yang wajar. Tapi, kau tahulah…" Aku membiarkan kalimatku tertelan kembali.

Annie memutar kemudi saat memasuki jalan utama. "Aku sudah meminta maaf kepadanya soal pertunangan ini—walaupun aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Ibu menerimanya. Kami sempat melewati bagian saling merangkul, dan setelah itu, baik aku maupun ibu merasa lebih baik."

"Lega mendengarnya," jawabku, membayangkan kembali wajah sumringah ibu yang baru kembali dari dapur—dan kenyataan bahwa wajah itu bukan sekadar topeng yang digunakan sehari-hari. Aku juga tidak heran bagaimana ibu bisa langsung memaafkan Annie begitu saja, terakhir aku periksa, ibu tidak sepenuhnya menyesali perbuatan kakakku.

Pada dasarnya Annie tidak benar-benar dekat dengan ibu sejak kami kecil, sebagian besar waktu dihabiskannya dengan ayah. Karena itu, setelah pusat keluarga kami memutuskan untuk angkat kaki, hubungan kami retak seperti bagian luar kulit telur, apalagi ketika aku dan Annie sama-sama beranjak dewasa. Hal-hal sulit bisa terjadi di mana saja, betapa aku selalu mengulang kalimat itu di benakku akhir-akhir ini, lantaran aku juga menemukannya di salah satu buku yang pernah kubaca di perpustakaan sekolah. Sesuatu seperti masalah kehidupan yang lazim buat setiap manusia. Dalam konteks ini, kehidupan penyihirku juga berlaku.

Kami tiba di depan gedung asrama. Aku mendongak, langitnya muram dan seakan bisa runtuh kapan saja menimpa kepala kami.

"Pastikan kau tidak datang terlambat, lalu jangan membuatku malu dengan hanya mengenakan kaus, jins belel, dan _sneaker_ usangmu itu." Annie menukas ketika aku nyaris membuka pintu mobil. Sambil mencoba tersenyum dan bukannya bakalan melempar dengan sindiran-sindiran hebatku, aku membalas, "Kalau aku tidak lupa."

Aku segera membuka pintu dan berlari ke lobi gedung, melihat sekali lagi kakakku yang berkendara pulang menerobos hujan.

(*)(*)(*)

Sasha mengerang sambil mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, begitu keras sampai-sampai aku harus merelakan waktuku buat melirik dari atas buku fisika. Tabloid dan/atau majalah-majalah borjuis berserakan di atas perutnya.

Pada awalnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris karena aku sudah tahu kalau Sasha sedang lapar alat rias hari ini—yang sejak awal tidak pernah menarik hatiku. Tapi, pelajaran fisika agaknya membuatku jenuh, jadi aku juga perlu mencari teman mengobrol. Aku praktis bertanya setengah hati, "Ada apa?"

"Aku kehilangan benda itu," jawabnya pada langit-langit, meraup kembali salah satu tabloid di samping rambut keunguannya yang menjalar seperti sulur laba-laba. Kata-kata "kehilangan" menonjok telak bagian dasar perutku.

"Kehilangan apa?"

"Salah satu _eyeliner_ warna perak yang ini. Mereka bilang stoknya sudah habis." Sasha menunjukkanku alat rias yang dia inginkan, aku mengangkat alis prihatin.

"Kenapa kau pernah berpikir akan membutuhkan benda itu?"

"Kencan, barangkali?" dia menyentakkan napas tiba-tiba.

Perlu tiga detik sampai mendengus berubah jadi tawa. "Itu konyol. Siapa yang mau kau ajak keluar? Lelaki botak dari kelas sebelah itu?"

Sasha menjilat bibirnya cepat seperti kucing. "Bagaimana kalau supirmu?"

Aku sempat menganga dalam waktu singkat, tetapi Sasha berhasil merekam seluruhnya dalam kepalanya. Sekarang gilirannya untuk tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan aku harus berusaha melakukan apa saja untuk tidak membiarkan wajahku kelihatan merah merona lagi. Lalu, seolah-olah seseorang tahu aku butuh pengalih perhatian, ponselku membunyikan dering marah. Ketika Sasha mendengus dan kembali pada tabloidnya, aku melihat nama ibuku di layar. Adalah hal yang bertele-tele setiap aku mengangkat telepon darinya—maksudku, ketika aku pertama kali memilih tinggal di asrama, pertanyaannya tidak jauh-jauh amat dari ' _Apa kau baik-baik saja?_ ' atau ' _Bagaimana teman sekamarmu?_ ' seolah-olah aku berada di alam liar dan bukannya berjuang untuk selamat dalam kehidupan sosialku. Dia melakukan itu berkali-kali sampai-sampai aku harus menahan diriku dari mengertakkan geraham setiap menjawab panggilan darinya.

Toh, tidak pernah ada salahnya juga mengangkat telepon dari ibu, barangkali sekarang dia punya wahyu gembira kalau Annie sudah praktis memajukan tanggal pernikahannya.

"Mikasa, kau ada di mana?"

Butuh waktu selamanya untuk mencerna kalimat mendadak itu perlahan. Suara ibu berupa—semampu yang dapat kutafsirkan—kumpulan dari cemas dan takut, tapi aku harap bukan gabungan dari keduanya. Aku melirik Sasha. "Ah, di kamarku."

Aku mendengar ibuku mendesah letih di ujung sana. "Annie pergi ke kota lagi. Katanya dia ingin mencarimu."

Ponselku mulai memanas di telinga, sayangnya aku terlalu malas untuk bangkit dari posisi ini untuk mengambil _earphone_. "Uh-huh," sahutku enggan, "Annie memang seharusnya di kota untuk menjaga butiknya atau seseorang akan mengambil barang-barangnya dengan cara yang tidak halus," ujarku, entah bagaimana merasakan kalau aku seperti menjelaskan soal ini kepada bocah SD. Ibuku memang agak kolot, dan walaupun tidak seperti biasanya, aku tetap mencoba untuk menganggap semuanya statis.

"Tidak, Mikasa, sebelum ini dia bilang baru meliburkan tokonya. Dia jadi agak aneh akhir-akhir ini," ibuku tidak bisa lebih khawatir lagi. Aku memakai waktu ini untuk tertawa menyindir.

"Pepatah bijaksana mengatakan kalau orang-orang jadi agak gila saat mendekati pernikahan mereka."

Aku menangkap gerakan Sasha yang menyentakkan kepalanya ke arahku lewat ekor mata, mulutnya menganga. Aku membuat gerakan sama tanpa suara untuk menahan seluruh pertanyaannya setelah aku beres berbicara dengan ibuku di telepon.

"Bukan begitu, Mikasa," tepis ibuku, sudah kedengaran lelah, "dengar, pokoknya kalau kau bertemu dengan kakakmu di sana, katakan untuk segera pulang. Sejak awal ini bukan karena dia tidak menghabiskan supnya."

"Toh, supnya memang tidak enak," gumamku kepada diri sendiri, tidak berpikir panjang apakah ibuku bakal mampu mendengarnya atau tidak. Setelah itu aku cepat-cepat memutuskan sambungan.

"Kakakmu akan menikah?" tanya teman sekamarku, masih sempat-sempatnya tercengang. "Wow, kapan peristiwa bahagia itu?"

"Minggu ini," jawabku seadanya sembari melempar ponselku ke atas ranjang. Aku mengintip keluar lewat jendela dari lantai tiga. Tidak ada kehadiran wanita pirang yang kukenal. "Kurasa."

"Selamat, kalau begitu."

Aku mengangguk, membuat putaran terhadap pensil di jemariku, menelengkan kepala ke arah jalan raya sekali lagi seolah-olah ada orang yang sibuk memanggil namaku. Untuk sejenak aku memikirkan betapa hari ini bisa menjadi lebih buruk, dengan pesanan yang belum tuntas. Sekarang Annie entah keluyuran di mana dan aku diminta untuk mencarinya seolah-olah dia kabur dari rumah dan tersesat. Aku bisa saja meminjam kata Levi dan menyanyikannya di dalam benakku; _Ini hari yang buruk._

"Omong-omong, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Christa. Kita bakal diundang ke rumahnya."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, melompat dari atas ranjang serta melirik kalender. Angka 15 yang sudah dilingkari spidol _sharpie_ merah menjumpai mataku. "Aku harus beli kado," gumamku lebih kepada diri sendiri, mengingat ketika ulang tahunku bulan Februari kemarin, Christa membelikanku kaus manis yang pantas dikenakan ke mana dan kapan saja. Tapi, aku tidak membawanya ikut bersamaku, pakaian itu masih ada di lemari rumah.

Kebetulan matahari masih menggantung di langit dan bukannya awan hitam celaka seperti kemarin. "Aku harus keluar, kau tahu, mencari hadiah di toko konsinyasi," ujarku kepada Sasha, berjalan keluar setelah meraih tas tangan di atas meja riasku, bahkan aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengecek ke dalamnya.

Aku baru saja bergegas kira-kira sepuluh meter dari asrama sampai aku melihat sosok jangkung Bertholt mencoba mengejar kerumunan yang akan menyeberang di simpang tiga. Dengan putus asa aku menyadari kalau bersembunyi sudah terlalu terlambat. Dia menoleh perlahan—seolah-olah aku baru memanggil namanya dari jauh—dan saat matanya berserobok denganku, pemuda itu tersenyum.

Alih-alih membalas senyumnya, aku mendapati kakiku berjalan mendekat dan segera menyambar. "Ah, sungguh sebuah kebetulan melihatmu di sini."

Bertholt tersenyum kikuk, masih membawa-bawa map di tangannya. Dia mengenakan _sweater_ warna hitam yang tidak berlengan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya ramah.

Aku berusaha mengabaikan sekeras mungkin kesempatan di mana Bertholt bisa bertanya apa saja yang memberikan efek seperti serangan jantung. "Aku, eh, baru mau pergi ke toko untuk belanja," jawabku, sesederhana itu saja sambil berusaha sekeras mungkin tampak wajar. Kepalaku dengan terburu-buru mencari alasan bagus jika Bertholt sampai bertanya soal benda pusakanya.

Keheningan semacam ini masih dapat diatasi oleh klakson-klakson mobil yang seolah tidak pernah berhenti setiap detiknya.

"Apa kau sudah berhasil dengan… proyek itu?"

Aku tidak sanggup melihat ke dalam matanya, sehingga yang kulakukan adalah tertawa getir sambil memandangi aspal di depan sepatu _sneaker_ tumpulku.

Aku meneguk ludah. "Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku sedang mencoba, tapi…" _orang yang kucari ini sedang ada di penjara._ Aku mengangkat wajah terhadap tubuh jangkungnya. Aku separuh menyangka dia bisa dengan mudah menyentuh langit hanya dengan merentangkan kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi. "Kunci apa ini? Apakah semacam benda pusaka keluarga?"

Bertholt tampak berpikir. Aku baru sadar kalau dia menggantungkan kacamata perseginya di kerah _sweater_. Rupanya kunci ini dulu dimiliki oleh salah satu keluarga penyihir yang kuat, terlalu kuat imbuhnya. Bukan untuk membuka atau menggembok pintu, kunci ini jelas-jelas punya fungsi yang berbeda—seperti apa yang dikatakan Bertholt tentang _mengunci_ dan _melepaskan_ sihir seseorang dan dapat disimpan dalam peti seperti harta karun bajak laut. Entah bagaimana benda itu hilang di tahun 30-an. Orang-orang diperintahkan untuk mencarinya, tetapi benda itu _hilang_ begitu saja. Dan, selama bertahun-tahun yang melumpuhkan juga, orang-orang itu yang kupikir punya hubungan dengan penyihir, masih mengabadikan kunci tersebut dalam sebuah kertas sebagai salah satu legenda.

Sambil lalu aku tanya untuk apa Bertholt menginginkannya, dia hanya menjawab setengah misterius. "Aku ingin mengoleksinya. Kau tahu, benda-benda dari zaman 30-an, dan segala artefak-artefaknya yang pernah kupelajari sebagai studi paling menarik."

Dia jelas-jelas memahami buku sejarahnya dengan baik. "Oh," kataku pura-pura gembira juga. "Arkeologis dan sebangsanya. Aku barangkali bisa mengusahakan untuk lebih cepat mencarinya."

Bertholt cuma mengangguk. Kemudian kami berpindah ke topik-topik yang ringan. "Sebuah hal yang lucu bisa bertemu kakak beradik Leonhart pada jam yang sama. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bilang kondisinya dalam keadaan bagus."

"Apa?"

"Aku baru bertemu kakakmu juga. Katanya dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mencarimu di sini. Apa… apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

Aku mengerjap kesekian kali dan membutuhkan waktu yang banyak untuk benar-benar sadar pada kenyataan. "Tidak. Ibuku memang sudah bilang kalau Annie bakalan ke kota, tapi dia belum mengunjungi atau menghubungiku sama sekali. Kau ingat dia ada di mana?"

"Ya," Bertholt menjawab agak skeptis. "Aku rasa dia belum terlalu jauh."

Sebelum kami akan sama-sama bergegas mencari Annie, sesuatu menyadarkanku. "Tunggu, kau tidak sedang sibuk, 'kan? Aku tidak mau jadi penghambatmu hanya karena kau membantuku mencari kakakku sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku senang kalau bisa membantumu, Mikasa."

Leherku mendadak menegang kala namaku tergulung perlahan di lidahnya seperti melodi yang menetes ke permukaan air setipis es, berbahaya. Di atas semuanya entah bagaimana aku berpikir kalau nada intens semacam itu menyerupai tinta beracun di tenggorokan. Tidak dapat disanggah lagi kalau sebagian bulu lenganku meremang membentuk peringatan.

Aku membiarkannya menuntunku.

(*)(*)(*)

Bertholt sudah menarikku sejauh ini untuk tiba di pusat perpustakaan kota, di mana yang dia katakan berkali-kali kalau dia melihat Annie di sekitar sini. Dengan gaun warna hitam dan sepatuh hak merah yang dipakainya kemarin saat belanja gaun, berjalan-jalan seperti orang linglung tanpa kiblat. Annie barangkali terlalu tegang untuk bisa tidur mengingat jadwal pernikahannya di depan mata.

Aku memandangi seberang jalan, dengan harapan kecil akan menangkap sosok wanita yang memenuhi semua syarat itu, namun aku tidak dapat menyangkal fakta bahwa hanya wajah-wajah asing yang kutemukan. Aku sudah bersiap-siap merogoh ponsel dari saku depanku sampai Bertholt mengguncang lenganku, mengatakan kalau kakakku berdiri mematung di sana—dekat lampu trotoar seperti menunggu taksi. Aku mendongak. Annie benar-benar ada di sana, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seperti bocah kedinginan, dan seolah telah berjalan bermil-mil jauhnya, mendadak kakakku terkulai—tampaknya akan pingsan.

Tanpa bisa menghentikan diriku, aku bergegas keluar trotoar, menyeruak, "Annie!"

* * *

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menyeberangi jalan raya tanpa mengecek kendaraan yang masuk ke jalur, dan saat ada bus kota melaju secepat kereta, Bertholt menarik kencang pergelangan tanganku sehingga aku nyaris tergelincir di atas sepatuku sendiri. Klakson marahnya masih berdengung-dengung memukul isi kepalaku, dan selama satu detik yang melumpuhkan, aku mendapat bayangan kalau Annie bisa kapan saja menghilang dari jarak pandangku yang sempit setelah bus kota menutupi tubuhnya.

Tapi, yang aku lihat berikutnya adalah pemandangan kakakku yang mulai dikerubungi orang-orang seperti burung gagak dengan wajah seputar cemas.

Aku tiba di seberang sejurus kemudian, meraih kedua siku Annie yang licin karena telapak tanganku banjir keringat. "Annie," aku memanggil, suaraku terlalu serak untuk mampu menyadarkannya. Annie membuka matanya yang tadi setengah terkatup. Aku ingat bibir berlapis _lipgloss pink_ -nya saat malam pesta pertunangan, yang sekarang tengah terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa itu kau, Mikasa?"

Aku menelan bulat-bulat kepanikan bahwa kakakku terlihat seperti apa saja kecuali sehat. Dia bergumam tak jelas.

"Ya, ini aku Mikasa. Ini aku."

Bertholt ikut membantuku saat menarik Annie bangkit, wanita itu tidak menganggapnya ada ketika matanya hanya menyelam dalam ke arahku. Aku melirik pasangan mata yang menonton kami seperti khawatir, satu per satu dari mereka mulai menyingkir dan kembali ke jalanannya. Kemudian aku bisa mendengar Annie berbisik, "Kunci itu, Mikasa."

Aku tercenung. "Kunci apa?"

Sekarang giliran Annie yang mencengkeram kuat-kuat lenganku. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam menggali ke dalam kulitku sampai tak sadar kalau aku baru saja mengernyit sakit. Aku menggeliat dan menyerukan namanya sekali lagi, tapi kakakku hanya diam seperti wayang.

"Berikan kunci itu sekarang." Bahkan jika memungkinkan, Annie kedengaran merengek. Aku juga bisa merasakan sebagian tubuh Bertholt menegang di sampingku.

"Apa-apaan kau, Annie? Kunci apa?" aku berbisik tajam, melihat balik matanya yang tidak fokus. Terkadang dia melirik ke atas, seperti mencoba mencari kunci itu di antara gumpalan awan di langit, kemudian menatap orang-orang yang lewat di sampingnya seperti monster lapar. Meskipun demikian, iris birunya tak pernah pudar.

Bertholt mungkin hanya akan merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku terpaksa mengusirnya dengan lembut. Dia menawarkan sekali lagi dan melemparkan pertanyaan seperti, "Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa memanggilkan taksi dari sini." Dan, ketika Annie mulai memberontak seperti bayi cengeng, sebongkah kengerian menghantam selaput di dalam tubuhku.

"Aku… aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri," jawabku, dan aku benci ketika suaraku gemetar, bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang kuucapkan sendiri. Bertholt berpikir sejenak, tapi dia masih menawarkan bantuannya untuk menggiring Annie keluar dari trotoar, menyandarkannya di dinding bangunan yang terlindung dari sengatan matahari. Setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kami.

Keringat mengalir lewat tengkuk, merembes ke dalam punggung bajuku yang praktis bermandikan keringat, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengelapnya dengan kedua tangan gemetar menggenggam ponsel—seolah-olah tanganku tidak punya tenaga lagi dan ponselku bakalan jatuh menghantam aspal kasar. Aku cemas jika Annie akan melarikan diri seperti kelinci liar dan aku tidak mampu menjangkaunya. Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar. _Angkat, kumohon angkat._

"Halo?"

"Aku memerlukanmu."

Ada jeda sejenak. "Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bakal merindukanku secepat itu, Mikasa, tapi kau tahu kalau aku masih punya jam kantor."

Suara Levi seluruhnya merangkul isi kepalaku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. "Tidak, dengar—"

Kalimatku terpotong secepat kilat ketika Levi menggeram, jenis geraman yang dipakainya hanya di kantor. "Tunggu, tahan di sana."

Aku menahan diriku dari berseru dengan menggigit bibir bawahku sesegera mungkin, terlalu keras, sehingga indra pengecapku mampu merasakan rasa amis dari sobekan kecil di bibirku. Samar-samar aku mampu menangkap suara Levi dalam aksen yang murka, benar-benar suara asli yang dia ciptakan tanpa pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. "Aku memberikanmu satu hal, _satu hal_ untuk dikerjakan, dan kau mengabaikannya begitu saja?" Rentetan caci-maki menyusul berikutnya.

Aku melirik Annie di sampingku, takut-takut jika dia raib dari sana, dari jarak pandangku. Tapi kakakku hanya menatap kosong jalan raya, tubuhnya seolah bak wadah tanpa jiwa. Aku ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi seluruh niat itu berhenti.

Levi kembali lagi. Suaranya sudah normal. "Jadi, eh, kau memerlukanku untuk mengerjakan PR sekolah atau sesuatu semacam itu?"

"Tidak," jawabku, terlalu nyaring, "aku memerlukanmu untuk mengantarku pulang ke rumah."

"Dan kau pikir asrama itu buruk."

"Annie… ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya," aku tidak menggubris dan suaraku yang berupa bisikan ini pecah menjadi potongan-potongan yang akan merajam tenggorokanku. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Kumohon, cepatlah."

"Katakan di mana kau berada."

(*)(*)(*)

Aku melirik lewat spion tengah untuk kesekian kalinya. Annie masih duduk dengan kaku di jok belakang, memelintir cincin di jari telunjuknya lagi dan lagi. Kami sempat melewati bagian paling terburuk untuk membujuknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Annie menolak dan bersikeras akan diam di sini jika dia tidak mendapatkan kuncinya saat itu juga. Levi dan aku bersusah payah memberi bujukan manis bahwa kunci yang dia inginkan ada di rumah dan kami akan segera mengantarkannya sekarang. Jika aku tidak salah lihat, pipinya terlihat lebih cekung serta kantung mata timbul di permukaan wajahnya seperti ibuku.

"Mikasa, kau punya kuncinya, 'kan?"

Dan ini sudah yang keseratus kali kakakku meracaukan kunci imajinernya.

Aku menoleh dari jok depan. "Annie, kita akan pulang, oke? Ibu punya ratusan kunci kamar dan kau bisa pilih satu yang kau suka."

Levi bergidik di sampingku. "Kunci apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Aku melesakkan tubuh lebih dalam ke jok kulit mobil Levi. Satu-satunya kunci yang pernah terlintas di kepalaku adalah kunci dengan hiasan batu-batu rubi itu, tapi aku rasa bukan kunci yang dicari Annie. Lagi pula, itu pesanan milik Bertholt. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku baru saja menemukan Annie dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ibuku bilang ada yang salah dengannya kemarin."

Saat mobil sudah melaju ke putaran yang membawa kami keluar dari Kota New York, aku bisa mendengar Annie terisak seperti desauan angin.

"Dia sudah memercayaiku, dia ingin aku mengambil benda itu segera. Aku tidak bisa—aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya—"kemudian di sini aku melirik matanya berkilat tajam ke arahku, seperti bukan Annie yang pernah kukenal—"kau harus menyerahkan kuncinya sekarang, Mikasa!"

Kakakku menjerit dan, tanpa peringatan, menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke sandaran kepala tempat dudukku. Aku terguncang ke depan, beruntung sabuk pengaman menahanku dari membentur dasbor.

"Berengsek—apa yang—"

Levi berseru dan di saat yang bersamaan segera menepi. Aku memejamkan mata dengan keras, mencoba meraba-raba bagian belakang kepalaku yang terbentur benda keras. Annie memekik lebih gila-gilaan di dalam mobil—membentur-bentur kaca serta dengan susah payah mencoba membuka kenop pintu mobil yang dikunci rapat. Jemarinya mencakar jok, di telingaku kedengaran seperti tikus yang mengorek-ngorek dinding kayu. Lampu sein berdetik tidak wajar di dalam mobil.

"Mikasa, hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku merasakan Levi menggenggam pundakku. Suaranya terburu-buru dan cemas, tapi aku menghiraukannya. Di atas semua itu Annie perlu ditenangkan. Aku beralih untuk mencondongkan tubuh.

"Annie, tenang, kau akan mendapatkan benda ini—kuncimu—saat kita tiba di rumah nanti. Kumohon, tunggulah sebentar."

Kakakku melirik setengah hati dengan matanya yang kosong. Bibirnya terlihat pucat, terlepas dari seberapa keras dia sudah berusaha untuk memoleskan _lipgloss_ lengket pada bibirnya, dan napasnya terengah tak beraturan. "Benarkah?" tanyanya kemudian, memastikan.

Aku mencoba tersenyum—walaupun rahangku kaku—sambil menyenggol Levi pula, tapi dia hanya melempar pandangan merengut lewat kaca spion seolah-olah kakakku adalah makhluk sinting.

"Ya, Annie, aku sungguh-sungguh," balasku, menjulurkan lengan untuk meremas tangannya yang barangkali dingin. Secepat dia memalingkan wajah dariku, secepat itu pula dia menarik tangannya seakan aku bakal merantainya atau apalah. Aku mendesah.

"Ayo," bisikku ke arah Levi.

"Apanya?" Dia memutar bola mata, tampak enggan untuk menancap gas dan jari-jemarinya hanya berkeletak di atas setir dengan cemas. Awalnya pelan, lama-lama menjadi cepat tidak wajar.

Aku meninjunya keras.

"Levi, apa kau tidak mengerti situasi ini?"

"Ya, tentu aku mengerti," Levi balas berseru, matanya melotot tapi dia tidak benar-benar murka seperti yang aku curi dengar di telepon. "Kau mau aku menyetir dengan perasaan was-was kalau Annie bakal menonjok kepalamu lagi? Kali ini dia bisa saja membanting setir ke arah truk."

"Aku mau kau untuk menyetir pulang," aku berusaha berbicara tegas, namun suara yang keluar seperti kucing kehausan. "Ibuku… dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Annie, dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa."

Kata-kata itu berhasil membungkam mulutnya dan kami jadi sama-sama bisu. Aku melirik Annie lagi lewat ekor mataku, dia tengah memandang cincin peraknya sedemikian rupa, sampai-sampai aku dapat bayangan gila kalau kakakku sedang bertanya-tanya dari mana dia mendapatkan benda itu. Sebelum mesin berderu, aku melepas sabuk pengaman kemudian melompat ke belakang jok untuk duduk di samping Annie. Dia bahkan tidak berkutik atau mengangkat alisnya.

"Mikasa," Levi memperingatkan, suaranya rendah, "dia bisa melukaimu."

"Jangan bodoh," ujarku, tak lebih dari berbisik, dan seberapa keras aku berjuang untuk menghapusnya, perasaan itu memang benar-benar menghantui. "Annie adalah kakakku, dia tidak mungkin menyakitiku."

Levi tampaknya menyerah untuk berargumen lagi karena kakinya segera menginjak gas dengan beringas. Barangkali akibat kejadian barusan, Levi menjadi tidak sabar untuk segera melintas di jalan utama sehingga dia tidak mendapati mobil sedan lainnya menyalip seperti setan dan hampir menabrak sisi kanan kami. Klakson dari kedua mobil pun beradu pantang mati, jantungku masih bertalu-talu untuk mampu mendengar Levi melemparkan serentetan kata kasar keluar lewat jendelanya. Aku menoleh ke arah Annie.

Matanya menerawang entah ke mana.

(*)(*)(*)

Setengah jam habis dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, keluar dari kota. Kakakku memang tidak "menyerang" atau apa, namun hal itu tidak menghentikan Levi dari melirik setiap detiknya pada kaca spion ke belakang jok. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa risih. Dan, ketika aku berkomat-kamit sesuatu seperti, "Bisakah kau fokus menyetir?", Levi balas dengan nada komat-kamit yang sama, "Siapa pun tidak cukup bodoh untuk mau diserang mendadak dari belakang."

Aku menarik diriku keluar dari kekakuan yang sesungguhnya sampai aku tidak sadar kalau tubuhku baru saja merenggang lega. Dekat teras, aku menemukan satu mobil perak sudah menunggu dengan nyaman. Aku tidak perlu bertanya-tanya milik siapa itu.

Annie ikut keluar beberapa detik kemudian, celingak-celinguk mengedarkan kepalanya ke halaman rumah kami seolah-olah dia baru dijebloskan ke hutan belantara. Alisnya menegang menjadi sebuah raut wajah yang keliru. Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka—barangkali setelah mendengar deru mesin mobil yang masuk ke halaman—dan orang-orang mulai berhamburan keluar. Aku melihat ibuku yang pertama kali muncul, bergegas tertatih-tatih ke arah Annie sembari mencoba untuk tidak terantuk hiasan batu yang menyembul di atas jalan setapak. Kemudian, dia mencoba merangkul Annie sebanyak apa pun yang dia bisa lakukan. Dua sepupuku yang lain ikut muncul berturut-turut—Armin dan Jean.

Lalu, orang terakhir yang praktis membuatku mesti menelan kembali cairan lambungku, Eren tampak di ambang pintu. Wajahnya tak dapat disangkal panik, dan aku juga bisa membayangkan kalau dia sudah menunggu berjam-jam lamanya, tidak sabar sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di atas lantai. Menggigit habis kukunya.

Levi baru bergabung setelah beberapa detik memilih untuk merenung di dalam mobil hitamnya, dan terakhir kali aku lihat dia sedang memeriksa pintu kendaraannya yang barangkali lecet atau apa. Dia berdiri di sampingku sekarang.

"Apa mereka akan melakukan sesuatu?" Levi bertanya, mengamati lekat-lekat Annie yang kelihatan berjuang untuk lepas dari pelukan ibu. Aku meneguk ludah lalu beralih memandang Eren. Pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan itu tengah mencoba berbicara dengan tunangannya yang bertingkah seperti bayi ngambek. Annie hanya merengek lagi dan lagi.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya tahu. Tidak… tidak sekarang."

Aku mendengar ibuku terisak, "Oh, Annie" berulang kali sampai aku bisa melihat dari sini kalau wajah ibuku jauh lebih kusut dan tua dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Aku merasakan perasaan ngilu yang tiba-tiba, dan menyadari bahwa selama ini yang kulakukan hanya melihatnya menangis.

Saat itu Annie telah menemukan jalannya untuk melihat kami—tepatnya ke arahku. Bahunya terguncang sampai dia berhasil lepas. Aku hanya diam melihatnya datang mendekatiku, kemudian yang aku lihat berikutnya adalah bahu Eren yang sudah berhasil menyelipkan diri di antara kami. Annie berhenti dan segera menarik dirinya menjauh, seolah-olah tunangannya itu adalah bakteri beracun. Dia barangkali sudah mengantisipasi keadaan ini kalau-kalau mereka akan mengekangnya.

"Annie," Eren berkata lembut, memaksakan setiap cinta dan keputusasaan tertarik keluar dari ujung lidahnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, kakakku tidak pernah membalas penuh sukacita seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Alih-alih, wanita berambut pirang itu menunjuk terang-terangan ke depan hidungku. "Aku harus bicara dengannya, Eren. Jangan, kau jangan pernah menghalangiku."

Barangkali ini adalah kesan buruk pertama bagi Eren karena wajahnya benar-benar berubah drastis—pupilnya mengecil. Selama ini kakakku tidak mungkin berkata sesuatu sepedas itu, atau setidaknya, dia akan mencoba menahan kata-kata itu keluar dari benaknya dan hanya akan melemparnya kepadaku seorang. Aku hapal persis bagaimana harus menanggapinya dengan sindiran yang pasti sampai-sampai dia memberiku tatapan tidak tahan.

"Apa yang—"

"Dia menginginkan buku itu. Kumohon, Eren, kau tidak akan mengerti," kakakku merengek lagi, berayun untuk meloloskan diri dari tunangannya yang berdiri bak tembok kokoh. _Dia_ siapa? Memang ada yang salah dalam diri Annie, tapi dia tidak mungkin meracau. Dia jelas-jelas masih mengenali kami. Annie menginginkan sebuah kunci yang aku bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa.

Tubuh Levi menegang saat Annie berhasil tiba di depanku. Terlepas dari kenyataan kalau aku jauh lebih tinggi darinya, hal itu tetap mampu menyurutkan keberanianku terhadap mata Annie yang menyala garang.

"Kuncinya," bibirnya berucap dengan kering, sambil membuat gerakan tidak sabar dengan menengadahkan telapak tangan. Aku menarik napas tegang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Annie."

Aku tidak benar-benar menyimak bagaimana selanjutnya. Rupanya Annie tidak puas dengan jawabanku. Yang aku ingat tangannya telah melayang menampar pipiku. Keras.

"Sial—" Levi bergegas maju secepat kilat untuk menarik mundur kakakku. Eren sudah berada di sisi kanan Annie, menahannya dari meronta-ronta dan menjerit. Mata cokelat ibuku membeliak, menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak pecah menjadi histeris. Rambut emas kakakku yang biasa disanggul sekarang sudah tersibak membentuk ombak kusut. Aku mengerjap sekali. Menelusurkan jari ke pipiku yang perih karena goresan dari cincin Annie.

"Tidak! Singkirkan tangan kalian!"

Levi dan Eren sama-sama menggeram hanya untuk menyeret Annie ke depan pintu, berusaha menjauhkannya dariku. Keadaan menjadi semakin celaka ketika sepupuku, Jean, turun tangan—barangkali tenaga Annie sudah kelewat wajar untuk dikekang dengan tenaga dua pria. Semuanya menyerukan nama kakakku, mengikatnya seperti maniak dan mencoba membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Hanya Armin yang masih diam, memegang bahu ibuku yang sewaktu-waktu bisa jatuh pingsan. Ketidakpercayaan terlukis di matanya.

Aku berlari menghampiri saat tubuh Annie melemah pada anak tangga pertama. Pupilnya meluncur ke belakang kepala, dan detik itu pula segala teriakan murka berubah hening. Eren segera menangkap tubuh Annie yang ambruk di kedua lengan, membawanya duduk di undakan tangga, serta-merta merengkuh tubuh kecil dan pucat itu. Levi terengah seraya mengernyitkan dahi, dia menengok kepadaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku baik-baik saja," kataku, terbenam dalam pundaknya ketika Levi merangkulkan lengannya ke belakang tubuhku erat. Aku bisa melihat segalanya dari sini. Eren merunduk, menyentuhkan keningnya pada pipi Annie. Hanya untuk sejenak.

Aku menarik napas, melirik ibuku sembunyi-sembunyi.

Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

(*)(*)(*)

"Sejak kapan Annie seperti ini?"

Aku membiarkan Levi mengusap-usap bahuku berulang kali. Ibuku duduk berseberangan dengan Armin dan Jean di kedua sisinya, meremas gumpalan tisu yang menggunung. Eren segera membopong Annie menuju kamar setelah kejadian tersebut, sampai sekarang dia belum keluar. Ibuku bilang dia sudah memberi minum Annie ramuan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, dia tidak akan sadar untuk 30 jam ke depan.

"Kemarin, ketika dia baru pulang dari mengantarmu. Aku sempat mendengar Annie meraung aneh di kamarnya tengah malam. Dia kelihatan meringis dalam tidur, berkali-kali bergeser di atas ranjangnya." Ibuku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi, suaranya gemetar. "Lalu saat itu aku tahu kalau dia tidak sakit."

"Apa kalau begitu?"

"Mantra," Jean menjawab pertanyaanku sigap, matanya tetap terpaku pada jarinya yang saling bertautan. Mengingat kalau dia satu-satunya sepupuku yang pernah tinggal di asrama juga, Jean sangat mahir untuk menyurutkan kekhawatiran ibuku yang tidak pernah reda setiap detiknya. "Annie berada di bawah pengaruh mantra berat."

"Itu sangat menjelaskan kenapa dia meracau tentang kunci," gumamku pelan. Beralih kepada ibuku, aku mampu mendengar diriku bertanya, "Apa Ibu tidak bisa memberinya ramuan untuk melepas mantra itu?"

"Percayalah, Mikasa, ibu telah mencoba semuanya," suaranya lirih, "Mantra itu bukan milik sembarangan penyihir. Dan kalaupun itu benar milik mereka…"

Aku dan Armin saling menatap ketika kalimat ibuku lenyap, membuka lebih banyak pintu tanpa ada jawaban di sana. Aku menarik napas. "Ibu dengar sendiri Annie bicara soal kunci dan sebuah buku. Apa—apa maksudnya itu? Dia terus memaksaku untuk memberikan kunci yang bahkan tidak aku tahu tempatnya. Dan untuk apa."

Ibu terdiam sejenak. Selagi Armin menyodorkan teh _chamomile_ hangat, kunci yang berada dalam ilustrasi itu berenang-renang ke dalam kepalaku. Satu-satunya kunci mencurigakan yang berhubungan dengan penyihir dan segalanya. Mungkin memang kunci dari Berholdt. _Mungkin…_

"Kunci…"

Ibuku mendongak sebelum menjawab, memberiku wajah bingung. "Tidak, tolong lanjutkan," cetusku.

Sejurus kemudian ibu menceritakan kembali bagaimana Annie menyimpan kekuatannya dalam sebuah buku tapi dia tidak memberitahu tempatnya, seolah-olah dia ada di sana waktu malam pesta pertunangan, merekam pembicaraanku dan Annie yang berlangsung di lantai dua seperti piringan hitam. Memang, itu memang benar. Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah berkesempatan untuk bertanya karena selain Annie kelihatan menghindariku, aku khawatir bakal melukainya. Aku mengerjap ketika mendapati bagaimana ini akan berakhir.

"Di mana kalau begitu?"

"Di dalam salah satu gambarmu—gadis rambut merah yang mendekap buku."

Aku melotot. Selama ini aku selalu mengesampingkan gambar itu, berpikir dalam benak kalau itu hanya gambar biasa yang nantinya akan terlupakan, disimpan bertumpuk-tumpuk dalam kardus setelah Ruang Galeri-ku cukup padat untuk ditempati lagi. Aku tidak heran lagi kenapa saat itu Annie tiba-tiba datang menghampiri, cukup pandai untuk menemukanku menggambar di atas meja makan, mendekatkan kepalanya ke atas gambarku yang masih setengah jadi sambil berkata terang-terangan, "Aku suka yang ini. Sungguh memesona."

Bukannya gambar itu sudah jadi target buat menyimpan harta.

Tapi kemudian, aku tidak ingat persis bagaimana kakakku bisa menyembunyikan kekuatan sihirnya ke dalam gambar dua dimensi—maksudku, dia bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu waktu itu aku belum memajang gambarnya di dalam Ruang Galeri, melainkan menyelipkannya di dalam buku catatanku selama berhari-hari.

Dan, Annie berhasil menemukannya entah bagaimana.

Lengkap sudah potongan teka-teki yang menyesatkan ini. Aku menarik kalung di leherku tergesa-gesa. Kunci kuningan memantulkan sedikit cahaya keemasannya kepadaku. Annie menginginkan kunci ini untuk mengambil buku sihirnya—bukan kunci dalam ilustrasi. Dan, skenario terburuknya, dia "diperalat" seseorang untuk menyerahkan buku sihirnya. "Kalau begitu, siapa _dia_ yang dibicarakan Annie?"

Ibu menatapku sedemikian rupa, manik cokelatnya beralih untuk melihat kunci di leherku.

"Kami masih belum dapat petunjuk soal itu," Armin menukas. Sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga besar kami, Armin mampu mengingat setiap kata dari buku yang dibacanya—seperti kaktus yang menyimpan air untuk cadangan. Lalu, bertahun-tahun kemudian dia mampu mendeklamasikan halaman demi halaman, tak ada huruf yang ketinggalan. Kakakku pernah menyerah mendengarkan pidato Armin tentang ensiklopedia mamalia yang baru habis dibacanya hari itu, sampai-sampai kami semua harus berlari pulang dan meninggalkan Armin kecil sendirian.

"Tunggu sebentar," kataku. Levi melepaskan tangannya, membiarkanku bergegas pergi ke lantai dua. Ruang Galeri. Setelah membuka pintunya, aku beralih pada kertas-kertas yang digantung, mencari di setiap sudut karena aku sempat lupa di mana meletakkannya.

"Jadi ini ruang rahasiamu."

Aku terlonjak. Saking terburu-buru mencari, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau Levi berhasil membuntuti. Dia berada di sini sekarang, melongokkan kepala ke dalam Ruang Galeri. Tidak penting lagi untuk mengetahui siapa yang masuk, aku berusaha tidak menggubrisnya dan mencari lagi di antara gambar dua dimensi milikku.

Levi tampaknya tengah menggunakan waktu ini untuk memindai karyaku, sampai dia berhenti dan berkata penuh takjub, "Tidak. Mungkin."

Saat aku berbalik, pemuda itu sedang mengamati gambarku, lebih tepatnya Levi memandang balik dirinya di dalam ilustrasi. Jantungku sempat bertalu-talu sampai rasanya semaput, tersipu malu, tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikannya sebelum Levi melihat.

"Lumayan," katanya, menggaruk-garuk pangkal dagu. Tapi ini Levi, dia bahkan tidak mengerti seni seperti kakakku, aku ragu untuk menerimanya lapang dada. "Kau menyukaiku karena dahiku yang lebar. Apa seperti itu aku kelihatannya?" Levi mengukur panjang keningnya dengan jengkal tangan. Aku mengembuskan napas tegang.

"Bagaimana dengan gambar yang di sana?" tanyaku, menunjuk cermin berdebu tepat di sudut ruangan. Aku tidak tahu kalau gudang ini dulunya punya cermin yang digantung di dinding. Ibu menutupnya dengan sehelai kain beledu warna hijau tua. Aku yang dulu sering datang ke ruangan ini malam-malam. Dengan pencahayaan yang separuh redup, kain hijau tua itu selalu membentuk wajah seseorang yang seolah-olah terjebak di dalamnya setiap aku melirik tidak sengaja. Jadi, ketika aku beranjak lima belas tahun, aku mengajukan protes kalau lebih baik cermin itu dibiarkan apa adanya.

Levi mengernyitkan alis pada bayangannya sendiri yang nyaris tertutup debu kotor. "Serius, Mikasa, jika kau memang sudah mengembangkan kemampuan sihirmu untuk menggambar mahir di cermin atau apalah, kau tidak perlu menambahkan aksesoris bodoh itu di seluruh tubuhku."

Aku memutar bola mata, sedikit gemas sebetulnya. "Itu namanya "cermin berdebu", idiot."

Aku hampir selesai menyisir seluruh ruangan ketika gambar itu masuk ke dalam jarak pandangku. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling aku meraihnya, melepas jepitan di atas kertas itu, dan mulai mempelajarinya. Aku menelusuri jari di atas ilustrasi tersebut—layaknya kertas biasa, aku tidak merasakan ada yang salah dengan gambar ini. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Levi di belakangku, memanjangkan lehernya untuk mencoba intipan kecil kepada seorang gadis merah.

"Bukunya…"

"Benar," kataku, "Annie menyimpannya di sini, di dalam buku ini. Dan… dia menginginkannya kembali?" Suaraku tak lebih dari bisikan tak bernyawa ketika aku mengatakannya.

Kembali ke aula keluarga, aku hanya melihat Armin dan ibu di sana. Tehnya sudah mendingin di atas meja. Aku menyerahkannya kepada ibu. Jarinya yang panjang dan kurus menerima kertas tersebut. Matanya mungkin sedang meneliti, tetapi kelihatan kosong tanpa dasar. Aku tidak sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu.

"Benar," dia bergumam dengan kering. "Kita… kita harus menjauhkan benda ini dari kakakmu atau kemungkinan terburuknya," ibuku meneguk ludah, "Grimoire akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Review Reply:

 **Guest :** Halo, maaf sebelumnya kalau ini keliatan seperti fanfic terjemahan karena memang gaya menulis saya yang demikian adanya. Silakan cek review2 pada fic saya yang sebelumnya, gak cuma satu author/readers yang komentar tentang gaya menulis saya, kok. Tapi, untuk ide cerita ini saya garap sendiri. Sekali lagi maaf jika gaya penulisan saya justru menimbulkan kesan ambigu untuk bisa memahami fic ini. Terima kasih untuk Review nya :D

 **Elfendashear :** Ahhhh, terima kasihh. Akhir2 ini fanfic RivaMika memang jadi agak surut :") Terima kasih untuk Review nya :D

Halo! Maaf sekali kalo ceritanya tanggung banget, saya terpaksa harus potong di situ karena gak kerasa kalau sudah 16 page (saya biasanya sampe 14 atau 15 saja)

Seperti biasa, saran dan kritik saya tunggu di kotak Review! Have a nice day/night :D


End file.
